Power's Don't Make You Strong HIATUS
by FantasyShipper
Summary: Emily is a super hero working for SHIELD, what happens when she boards the globe master and meets Alison, a new Field agent? (Marvel Concept) Will feature other marvel characters, and PLL characters. Check it out if you love Marvel and Emison. Will feature Marvel Hero's.
1. Chapter 1

**Powers Don't Make You Strong**

**Emily is a super hero working for SHIELD, what happens when she boards the globemaster and meets Alison, a new Field agent? (Marvel Concept) Will feature other marvel characters, and PLL characters. Check it out if you love Marvel and Emison. **

**Chapter 1**

Emily walked through the building that was recently on fire. She touched the churned wall. She looked at her index finger which was now black. She smelled it. It stunk of Gasoline. "Spencer, collect some samples of the ash on the floor and run some tests on it back on the globemaster." Emily said.

"Sure thing." The brunette said. She put sample's in the tubes and put them in her briefcase. "What do you think happened here at this lab?" Spencer asked.

"My guess is that some crazy scientist created something or injected something into someone that would give the power of creating fire or flames. And to convince the person to do it they probably gave them some speech about having a gift, and the person became cocky with their power and set it on fire because they got angry. They probably even gave them a name." Emily said still investing the crime scene.

"Interesting theory. What do you think the recent spike in events like this is all about?" Spencer said.

"Well, after the battle of New York people know more about this type of stuff. We can't make everyone forget." Emily said. She checked her watch. It was exactly three pm. Spencer finished her investigation and packed her things up. "Agent Coulson wanted me to let you know that we have a new agent coming onto the globemaster, and you're going to be her S.O" Spencer said. Emily looked at the smart brunette like she was crazy.

"If they are an agent they won't need a supervising officer." Emily said.

"Well, technically she isn't an officer. She calls herself a hacktivist." Spencer said.

"We already have hackers." Emily argued.

"Yeah, but this girl hacked the SHIELD system from her laptop in a van in an alleyway." Spencer said.

"Impressive." Emily said. "Come on lets get out of here." Spencer followed Emily out of the building and into the SHIELD SUV. They drove to the secret location of the globemaster. They got onto the huge black plane.

"Well, its nice to see you again Emily. We've missed you." Coulson said.

"Likewise, I hear I'm already an S.O." Emily said. He smiled, his blue eyes glistening.

"Yes, she's in the interrogation room." Coulson said. Emily nodded knowingly. "Agent May and Agent Cavanaugh are flying the aircraft. We're all excited you're here." He said truthfully.

"For a while, I was thinking I was pathetic. I should be with another team, one that has actual powers. Or at least out on my own. But Colonel Fury is forcing me to be here." Emily said sadly.

"Well, you were injured greatly in the battle of New York. The Aliens somehow managed to deactivate you're healing factor. I assure you that Spencer and Mona are working on a serum to get that part of you back." He said.

"Thank you Phil." Emily said. "But I still have everything else." Emily said.

"So you can still walk on walls and have the same amount of agility and endurance?" He questioned.

"Yes, but there's a darkness thats inside of me. I discovered some things, I can control my shadow. I can make it harm people, emotionally and physically." Emily said.

"And this is a new realization?" He asked.

"It might have been inside me all along and is just surfacing now, but I think its new." Emily said. He nodded, and then walked away. Emily settled onto her bed. She changed clothes and then walked into the interrogation room to see an attractive blonde.

"Here's her file." Hanna said, handing Emily Alison's file.

"Thank you Marin. You can go now." Emily said. Hanna nodded and walked out of the room. Alison looked up at Emily with surprise in her eyes. Emily sat down at the table across from the blonde and looked through her file.

Alison spoke first. "Emily Fields, the superhero without a name." Alison stated. Emily smiled a little and looked at the blue eyed girl. Emily leaned back and crossed her arms in her chair.

"That name doesn't make any sense. Everyone calls me the superhero without a name...but thats a contradiction. Because since everyone calls me that that technically is my name." Emily stated, and then smirked. Alison smiled.

"Wow, smart and sexy. That doesn't usually happen." Alison flirted.

"Well, obviously you've never met Natasha Romanoff." Emily said.

"The Black Widow?" Alison questioned.

"Hmm, obviously you know you're stuff. Now tell me why you hacked SHIELD." Emily said.

"To prove to my brother that I could actually do it." Alison said. Emily nodded.

"Apparently Agent Coulson thinks you could be of use to us, I must say you're computer skills are superior. It says in your file that you attempted to hack Stark Tower's mainframe." Emily said.

"Thats correct, but I wasn't successful considering that I live in a van, in an alleyway and only have a macbook." Alison said. "But I was pretty close." Alison said.

"So you have two choices here. You come along with us and help us on various missions to help us when you're needed, or we put you in a box and you stay there for 10 years." Emily said.

"I like the first option better." Alison said. Emily smiled.

"Yeah, so do I. We need you, SHIELD as of late has been a little...off and down." Emily said. Alison nodded. Emily uncuffed Alison and let her leave the interrogation room.

"I'm going to be your supervising officer. Can you fight?" Emily asked.

"I can pull hair, and kick balls." Alison said.

"Okay, you aren't cleared for combat." Emily said. Emily walked around the luxurious plane and Alison followed her around like a sidekick.

"Have you met any other superhero's?" Alison asked curiously.

"Yes." Emily stated. "This is your bed, right next door to mine. You just say my name and I'll be here for any questions or concerns you have. But keep in mind, I can't tell you classified information." Emily said.

"Of course. Which hero's have you met?" Alison asked.

"I worked with Deadpool, for a couple of missions. But, I've spent most of my time with Natasha, and Clint...otherwise known as Hawkeye." Emily said.

"What about Iron man?" Alison asked. Emily smiled.

"You aren't one of those groupies who camps outside of Stark Tower are you?" Emily asked.

"That was one time!" Alison yelled. Emily laughed.

"Next week we are heading out to Tahiti." Emily said.

"Its a magical place." Alison said.

"I think you've been talking to Coulson way too much." Emily said. Alison nodded.

"Obviously you're a lesbian…" Emily looked at her weirdly. "Hooked up with any female hero's?" Alison asked.

Emily smirked. "Thats classified information." Emily said.

"No it isn't." Alison whined.

"I can't Jean Grey told me not to tell anyone." Emily said, knowing she was giving it away. Alison looked at her with surprise.

"No fucking way." Alison said.

"Shhh its classified information." Emily said. Alison smiled.

"I already like you." Alison said.

"You're not really my type." Emily said with a smirk. Alison ran her index finger down Emily's jawline and neck and down to her collarbone.

"I'm everyone's type...I may not have any powers, but I certainly am I seductress." Alison whispered, her breath smelled of trident gum. Emily smirked.

"You smell of desperation, and lust." Emily said.

"You smell of...beef jerky." Alison said.

"I had that for lunch." Emily said with a smile. Suddenly Toby came out of a silver door. He looked at Emily.

"Emily!" He yelled he went over to hug her. She hugged him back. "God, you've changed." Toby said. Emily smiled.

"So have you. This is Alison, our newest agent." Emily said. Alison smiled at the boy.

"Its nice too meet you agent Cavanaugh." Alison smiled and shook his hand.

"Call me Toby." Toby said. "I've got to get back, Agent May wants a break." He said as he left.

"So, how's you get this way?" Alison asked.

"i feel in toxic waste." Emily said.

"Really?" Alison asked.

"No." Emily said. "How I got my powers s classified information." Emily said.

"Everything is classified information with you isn't it?" She questioned.

"To you, almost everything. You aren't even a level one yet." Emily said. Alison smirked.

"Did you ever get down low with Mary Jane?" Alison asked. Emily looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you kidding me? Thats Peter's girlfriend. He would wrap me up in spider webs and hang me from Stark Tower himself." Emily joked.

"Whats my first assignment?" Alison asked.

"To read the SHIELD handbook." Emily said.

"Where is it?" Alison asked.

"Hang on, I'll get it for you." Emily said. She suddenly was across the room and she went in one of the cabinets and pulled out a huge thick book. She teleported back over too Alison.

"Shit...That was so awesome." Alison said.

"I know, thats why I did it." Emily said. She handed the heavy book too Alison. "I'm going to need to get you to Dr. Vanderwall. She'll do a physical on you." Emily said. Alison nodded. Emily led Alison down to the laboratory.

"Mona, this Alison our newest agent. She'll need a physical." Emily said to Mona.

"Sure, thing." Mona led Alison to a bench and started doing tests on her. Emily walked over to Spencer.

"What did the tests show?" Emily asked.

"The ash that was on the ground shows traces of Nicotine." Spencer said.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Emily asked.

"The fire wasn't caused by someone purposely most likely." Spencer said. "It was probably caused by a cigarette left near some Ammonium dinitramide or something." Spencer said.

"Fuck...Alison when you're done I need you to dig up information on the Williams' Lab." Emily said.

"No problem." Alison said. Mona poked her with a needle taking her blood. "Ouch what the fuck?" Alison said.

"Stay still." Mona said. Emily left the room.

"Emily, we have Jeff Williams here. We need you to interrogate him." Hanna said.

"Okay, can I have Agent May in the room with me?" Emily asked.

"Agent May, is unavailable at the moment. But I'm available." Hanna said hopefully.

"Fine." Emily said, feeling bad for the blonde. She never really got to do anything, other than beat the shit out of people on the Field.

"So are we doing good cop bad cop?" Hanna asked.

"No...just bad cop. I want too see this guy cry." Emily said. They went into the interrogation room.

"Hello Jeff." Emily said. The man in his late 20s looked terrified. Emily walked around the room, back and forth staring him in the eyes, while Hanna was just sitting across from him. "You're lab blew up, and it killed six people." Emily said, as she stopped walking and just looked at him.

"Innocent people. And there are large traces of nicotine found in the ash that we collected from the blow. So there was either a cigarette involved, or someone who wants us to think that it was just a cigarette. So which one is it Jeff?" Hanna asked.

"I swear I don't know anything." Jeff said. Emily smiled and walked up behind him. She smashed his head onto the table, so that his cheek was on the cold metal.

"You're lying." Emily stated.

"I thought you were a hero. But all you are is a violent prick." He said. Emily laughed.

"I am a hero Jeff, I do what I have to do to protect the civilians of this country and the world. Now tell me what you know or I swear I will manipulate your shadow to beat the fuck out of you!" Emily yelled.

"Fine, Fine!" He yelled in tears. "Ezra Fitz! He's my right hand man. He was creating something that would give him super strength. It was a serium and he managed to inject it in himself. I told him not to, but he didn't listen! I tried to stop him but he threatened to kill me! I swear I'm telling the truth!" The man cried.

"Where is Ezra Fitz at this moment?!" Hanna questioned.

"I don't know." He said as he sniffled. Hanna slammed her hand on the metal silver table.

"Tell me!" She yelled.

"I swear to god, I don't know." He said crying again.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Emily said before she and Hanna left the room.

"Hey Em?" Hanna said.

"Yeah? Thanks for letting me in on this, no one really lets me do anything." She said.

"You were great Agent Marin. Good job." Emily said. Hanna smiled. Emily rushed into the computer lab.

"Alison, I need you to pull up everything you can on Ezra Fitz." Emily ordered.

"Yeah sure." Alison started swiping through the hologram. "Okay...he was a teacher, but was fired after being caught having an affair with a student. He was seeing a therapist and she described him as charming, yet psychotic." Alison said. Emily looked at the mans file.

"Check for criminal charges." Alison swiped the hologram a couple of times.

"He's squeaky clean. Not, even a parking ticket."

"But what about the affair?" Emily asked.

"The student was 19, and had been held back, and wasn't in any of his classes." Alison stated. "He's located in Rosewood, Pennsylvania." Alison said.

"Thank you." Emily said. She sprinted to the cockpit. "Hey Melinda." Emily said.

"Nice too see you again. I thought you had fallen off permanently." Agent May said.

"Its great to see that the SHIELD organization has so much faith in me." Emily said jokingly. She actually smiled.

"What did you need?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"I need you too fly over too Rosewood, Pennsylvania. I'll put in the coordinates." Emily sat in the seat next to her and entered the coordinates. She got up and got ready to leave but the older woman stopped her.

"I'm glad you're on our team. With Coulson acting so different its good to have a sense of how things used to be." She said.

"Thanks Melinda." Emily said before leaving the cockpit. Emily's phone rang. Natasha.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite female." Emily said.

"Next stop that you take on the globemaster, we have to talk." The black widow said.

"Of course." Emily said.

**So I was like writing this all day, I was just like wishing someone made a fic with Superhero's in it...but I didn't find any so I wrote one myself. Let me know if you like it. I highly suggest you watch 'The Avengers' it will help you understand it a little. But let me know if I should keep writing this. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily approached Mona. "Do you mind giving me an EKG?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah sure. Is everything okay with your chest and heart?" Mona asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm not sure lately its been like beating super fast." Emily responded.

"Have you in taken any energy drinks or alcohol lately?" The doctor asked.

"No. I have a theory about what's going on though." Emily states.

"And what is that exactly?" Mona pondered.

"Its you Mona...you make my heart beat a million times per minute. I'm afraid its going to burst out of my chest." Emily said.

Mona just stared at her blankly, with no expression.

"You know what never mind... I think my heart will be fine, after all...You are inside of it." Emily said finally before leaving the laboratory.

"What the actual fuck?" Mona asked herself.

Toby highfived Emily. "Holy shit that was amazing! I can't believe you actually did it." He said with a huge grin.

"Oh god, I wish you could've seen her face. She looked like she had just seen old man porn." Emily said wiping the tear out of her eye, that had accumulated because of her high levels of amusement. Toby laughed even harder. They high five each other once again.

"Damn, I'm glad to have you back Emily." Toby said. She smiles at him.

"Yeah, me too." Emily said. "Okay I dare you to go tell Spencer the dirtiest pick up line you can think of." Emily said.

"Ah fuck you Emily he said jokingly. He walked to the kitchen area of the plane and Emily was close by him, but out of sight.

" What's up Tobs?" Spencer asked.

"What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk?" Toby asked confidently.

"What's that?" She asked, actually wondering what it was.

"My zipper." He said. Spencer looked at him disturbingly. She slapped him in the face and walked away. Emily started laughing.

"I can't believe you got slapped! I mean shit, you kind of deserved it though." Emily said trying her best to hold back her laughter.

"Yea I have to admit I deserved that one. Hey, I got to get back to the cockpit. But I'll see you later right?" He asked.

"Yeah, you and I are going to have to investigate and find this Fitz guy." Emily said.

"What about Natasha?" He questioned.

"I am doing that by myself." Emily said with a smirk.

"Oh come on let me come with you Emily." He whined.

"Nope, not going to happen." She said.

"Pleeease she's so hot." Toby argued.

"Exactly why I'm not letting you come. You can't keep in your pants. No one wants to see your boner Toby. If Natasha saw it she'd cut your dick off." Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right about that. I'll see you later." He said leaving.

"Will do." Emily simply said. She walked over to the bed area. Alison was on her computer typing rapidly. "What are you doing blondie?" Emily asked.

"Getting as much information as I can on Harry Styles." Alison said.

"You're kidding right?" Emily asked.

"Yes I am kidding. The only direction I want one direction going is in the opposite direction of me." Alison said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"So then what are you doing?" Emily asked. Alison suddenly screamed in fear. "What happened?" Emily asked.

"It was just the Slender Man." Alison said. Emily smiled.

"So you are using the super high tech computer Shield purchased for you to play a computer game?" Emily asked.

"Hey, don't diss the slender man." Alison said seriously. Emily rolled her eyes and walked away from the blonde.

"Morning Coulson." Emily said greeting the man.

"Morning Emily." He said as he sipped his coffee. Emily sat down next to him and sipped some water. "What does Natasha need?" He asked immediately.

"A sense of humor." Emily said. Phil smiled at the brunette. His face then turned serious. "I'm not sure. I think she just wants to talk. We haven't talked since New York." Emily said.

"Understable. You and her were a team. Even after Hawkeye left your team. She's just concerned Emily." He said.

"I know...and thank you by the way." Emily said.

"For what?" Coulson questioned.

"I've been with SHIELD ever since I was 14. And you've made sure I was safe and always had a good team." She said truthfully.

"Emily, you don't have to thank me. But you're 19 now...I need you to be safe. And not get stabbed or infected with an alien virus." He said half jokingly half serious.

"Yeah. For sure." Emily said. Emily got up and went to train a little.

"Marin, that makes no sense." Agent May said, as Emily walked into the room and started rolling her fists in tape.

"Okay I'll ask Emily." Hanna said. Emily looked up at Hanna.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Don't you think its a smart idea to eat a taco over a tortilla?" Hanna asked.

"Why would you do that?" She questioned.

"Because when I drop shit out of my taco it will fall on the tortilla. And then BAM another taco." Hanna said. Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"That actually isn't a bad idea. If I had known about it earlier I could have had like at least 10000 more tacos consumed in my lifetime." Emily pointed out.

"I'm on a team filled with idiots." Melinda muttered to herself, before she went back to punching the punching bag. Emily and Hanna laughed.

"So what's going on with you and Alison?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" Emily questioned.

"Oh come on, your guys' sexual tension could give my dog a boner." Hanna said. Emily cringed.

"I really didn't need to be informed about your dogs penis." Emily said as she tied her shoes up. Hanna smiled. Emily got up and started doing some issues intense shadow boxing. Hanna was doing a plank, and so far she had held it for five minutes. Emily and Hanna decided to spar together.

"Okay throw the first punch." Emily said. Hanna nooded and drew her arm back launched it forward looking to connect with Emily's jaw. Emily grabbed Hanna's elbow and made the blonde do a mini front flip on to the cold blue mat they were sparing on.

"Well...I'm done." Hanna said as she rolled away from Emily.

"I'll spar with you." Agent May said.

"Nah, I'm good. I still want to be alive for Christmas so..." Emily walking out after Hanna.

"Pussies." The woman murmured before going back to practice Tai Chi.

Alison laughed super hard. Agent Coulson went over to where she was sitting. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"I changed my Facebook name to NOBODY and then I liked a crappy post, so then it said Nobody likes this." Alison explained.

"Interesting...but I want you to go out with Emily." Coulson said. Alison closed her computer and looked at him.

"Sir, isn't she like dating Natasha?" Alison asked. Coulson laughed.

"Hell no. Natasha and Emily are just really close friends. But I didn't mean it like that. I need you spy on Emily and Natasha for me. Stay out

of sight." He said seriously.

"Why?" She asked.

"That's classified information." He said walking away.

The plane landed in Rosewood about two hours later. And Emily was sleeping. "Alright, Spencer and Mona I want you to stay on the plane since you aren't cleared for combat. Cavanaugh go find this Fitz guy and bring him in. Alison do what I told you, but not while they're on the plane. Wait until they leave." Coulson explained. Suddenly an SUV drove up to the base and out walked Natasha.

She walked past all the agents and doctors and walked straight up to Coulson. Toby Was practically drooling over the Russian. "Nice to see you again. She's inside." He said.

"Thank you Phil." She said before boarding the plane. She went over to the bed area and saw Emily sleeping. She smiled to herself. Emily was slowly getting better. Sleep was the first step to full recovery. She leaned over and brushed Emily's hair out of her eyes. Emily woke up but didn't open her eyes. She grabbed her wrist and twisted it and she immediately released it when she saw it was her.

"Oh shit sorry." Emily said.

"I see you're on guard...that's good and bad." Natasha laid next to Emily on her bed. "How is everything going?" She asked.

"Better...I heard you were flying solo again."

"Yeah, after Clint left I only had you. Then Fury transferred you to this team." She said. "But what's really going on, go into depth." She said. Emily took a deep breath.

"Well, there's a certain Blonde who's claiming she's a seductress." Emily said.

"Oh Please, I invented the word seductress." She said. She nuzzled her head into Emily's soft and silky neck. She wrapped her arms around Emily's stomach area.

"Why weren't you wearing a jacket? It's so cold that Justin Bieber might even pull his pants up." Emily said. She laughed. Natasha inched her right hand up Emily's plaid shirt and started tracing Emily's abs. "If I hadn't known any better I'd think you were trying to seduce me." Emily said confidently.

"You'd be right." Natasha said. Suddenly Toby came over to the bed area.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys I just came to get my

jacket." He said nervously. "Alright I got it." He walked off nervously.

"Back to what we were doing..." Natasha said, her hot breath on Emily's ear making her shiver. Natasha leaned in to kiss Emily and they were a millimeter away from missing.

"Wait." Emily said. Natasha pulled away. "This is weird right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah this is totally weird we should stop." Natasha said. She got up out of the bed and pulled Emily up. And Emily fell on top of her.

"Yeah this is also weird." Emily said she got up and helped Natasha up.

"Your hair is messed up." Natasha said.

"Do I have sex hair?" Emily asked.

"No, why would you have sex hair we didn't even have sex?!" Natasha yelled a little too loudly.

"Yeah but we almost did! I'm barely legal for Christ's sakes!" Emily said.

"I mean you're still legal." Natasha pointed out.

"Okay I get it, what is it that you needed help with?" Emily asked.

"Clint...has been kidnapped." Natasha said.

"By who?" Emily asked in shock.

"Ezra Fitz." Natasha said.

"Shit." Emily said. "Let's go." Emily said. They ran out of the plane and got into her SUV and drove away.

"Tobs, do you copy?" Emily asked.

"This is a very nice earpiece." An unidentified voice said. Natasha looked at Emily with horror.

"Ezra Fitz, I will find you and you will release Clint and Agent.

Cavanagh." Emily ordered.

"Oh yeah, you will find me. But I will only release one of them, I'm going to make you choose." Ezra said, before destroying the earpiece. He walked over to the holding cells were he was keeping Hawkeye and Toby.

"This is quite funny. I've captured the two SHIELD agents no cares about." Ezra said with a laugh. He attached a C4 onto each of their cells. "If any of you try to deactivate these, it will blow up the others bomb. So I'd sit tight if I were you." He said walking away.

"So who do you think Emily's going to choose?" Toby asked.

"You, I basically abandoned her and Natasha. She's angry with me." He said.

"But your like her big brother." Toby argued.

"So are you." Clint said. "The only difference is you didn't abandon her...especially when she was hurt." He said sadly. "If I die, I need you tell her something." He said seriously. Toby looked at him, and urged him to continue. "Tell her that she needs to trust Natasha. And to trust her team. She needs to trust herself." Clint said.

"If I die tell her...tell her that the pranks we always pulled together were the best times of my life, and that she helped me through, and helped me stay alive." Toby said.

"Okay." Clint said.

"Who are you going to choose Emily?" Natasha asked looking at Emily who was driving super fast.

"I'm not choosing anyone, I'm going to save both of them."

"What if you can't?"

"I will." Emily said seriously and intensely. Emily pulled up into the abandoned warehouse. They got out quickly and ran inside. They saw Ezra sitting in between two cages that held Toby and Clint.

"Have you made your decision yet?" He asked, crossing his legs.

"Release them both now." Natasha ordered.

"Wow, you're so much better looking from far away." Ezra insulted.

"Fuck you man." Toby said defending Natasha.

"I'm only going to release one. And if you try anything I will blow up both of them, and myself. How does that sound too you? Two homicides, and a suicide with no note." Ezra said. "Now pick." Ezra said.

Natasha was angry and so was Emily. Alison was standing outside the warehouse. She had to do something. There was a broken out window and Ezra's head was right there. She looked for something to hit him with. She saw a metal pipe. She climbed up the wall slightly and aimed the pipe at Ezra's head.

"What the…" Natasha and Emily both asked as they saw a certain blonde about to hit the man in the head with a sewer pipe. Alison brought the pipe down and hit him straight in the head and he fell off the chair and onto the ground. Emily immediately took him and cuffed him too a sewer pipe attached to the wall.

"For a dude who's super smart and strong or whatever...you were stupid enough to sit near a window." Emily said laughing at his stupidity.

"Emily! Don't disable the bombs! If you try to disable one it will blow the other one up." Clint said. Ezra smiled and laughed. Natasha kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"That was sooo sexy." Toby said. Clint looked at him.

"I will kill you." Clint said. Alison climbed in the window.

"We will talk about this later. But help us deactivate this shit." Emily said. Alison nodded.

"Since the bombs are synced together, there is a time limit." Alison got out one of her laptops.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked through the cage.

"I'm running a tech scan to find all the technology in this room." She continued typing. "Ah here we are. Bomb A is the one on Toby's cage. Bomb B is on his cage." Alison said, pointing to each boy.

"If we disable bomb B first we have six seconds available to disable Bomb A."

"What about vise-versa?" Natasha asked.

"If we disable bomb A first we have nine seconds to disable bomb B." Alison said. She took another computer out of her bag and handed it too Natasha. "Immediately after I disable Bomb A you need to disable bomb B." Alison said.

"I know how it works." Natasha said. She opened the laptop and got ready. Emily got her phone and set the time too nine seconds. Alison started rapidly typing.

"Get ready its coming in about four seconds." Alison said. Natasha nodded. "GO!" Alison yelled. Emily started the timer.

Romanoff immediately started typing. "Six seconds." Emily said calmly. Toby and Clint were sweating and watching with anticipation. "Four seconds." Emily said, even she was nervous now. "Two seconds. Hurry." Emily said. "1 Second!" She yelled.

"Done." She said. Everyone took a deep breath. Ezra woke up.

"Shit." He said. Natasha walked over to him and kicked him in the face.

"He...was annoying." Natasha said. Emily smiled. Emily looked at Alison.

"Just because you saved the day doesn't mean you're off the hook." Emily said with a smirk. Alison smiled.

"Of course not." Alison said.

"I'll call Coulson, and tell him to bring the industrial saw." Natasha said.

"No need." Emily said. She focussed on herself. Everyone was quiet as they watched Emily. Her shadow started walking. Even though Emily was just standing there with her eyes closed. Suddenly Natasha's shadow started walking over to the cage. Then Alison's, then Toby's, and finally Clint's. The shadows bended the cage bars enough for Toby to get out. Then the shadows pulled Clint's cage apart. The shadows walked back to their owners, and Emily opened her eyes.

"Whats everyone staring at me for?" Emily asked.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Clint asked.

"After the Aliens took my healing factor." Emily said. "Come on. Lets get back to the plane." Emily said. She walked over to Ezra. She gently slapped his cheek. "Hey wake up Idiot." She said. Everyone laughed gently. He wasn't waking up. She checked his pulse. He was alive. Finally opened his eyes and they were orange.

"I'm going to explode." He said with a smile.

"GO! Run!" Emily yelled. Everyone ran out of the warehouse. Of course Alison tripped at the worse moment right next to the doors outside. Emily ran back over to her and picked her up and ran away. Just then the warehouse blew up, which caused Emily and Alison to be Launched into the air and then they fell on the grass.

"You okay Emily?" Toby asked as the three of them ran over to Emily and Alison.

"Yeah we're fine." Emily said. "Alison? You good?" She asked.

"That...was...Fucking Awesome!" She yelled.

**Three Hours Later...**

"Clint, I forgive you." Emily said to him. He turned around to face her.

"Thank you. You're forgiveness means everything to me." He said seriously.

"But...I am going to need a little payback to get full satisfaction." She said. He looked at her funny.

"What are you…" Emily snapped her fingers and Alison and Toby threw eggs and and then a bucket of cinnamon on him. "Really?" He asked, coughing.

Then Natasha dumped a bucket of water on him. "Just want to make sure that you're nice and clean for the trip." She said.

"Now, you're fully forgiven." Emily said as she high fived Alison, Toby, and hugged Natasha. Everyone boarded the plane except for Clint and Natasha. "I'll see you guys around right?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Natasha said. Clint nodded. "You should give that Alison girl a chance. She's witty and sarcastic. She's basically a less attractive version of me." She said. Emily smiled.

"I'll remember that." Emily hugged Natasha and Clint.

"Get your ass on the plane Emily!" Agent May yelled.

"See you around Emily. Sleep with that Blonde." Clint said. Natasha and Clint walked away and Emily got on the plane, and they took off. Emily went to go find Alison who was on her bed on her phone. She sat at the foot of the bed and put Alison's feet on her lap.

"You know I never thanked you for saving my life Emily." Alison said looking deep into Emily's eyes.

"You don't have too...I'm a superhero." Emily said with a smile. "But you were more of a hero than any of the hero's today. You saved two people. You were brave, cunning, self less, and smart. That whats makes a hero. Not powers." Emily said seriously. Alison smiled.

"So, I saw you almost added Natasha too the list of female hero's you've banged this morning." Alison said. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Alison, I never knew you liked to watch. Kinky." Emily teased. Alison smirked.

"I'd watch you any day Fields'." Alison said with a devilish smirk.

"i'd watch myself too, I'm pretty hot." Emily said.

"Douche." Alison said, throwing her pillow at Emily. The brunette smiled.

"That was a bad decision." She got on top on Alison and started tickling her.

"Oh my god, Please stop." Alison said laughing. Emily laughed. "Haha! Oh god please!" Alison said as she continued laughing.

"You know thats going too be a problem later right?" Agent May asked Coulson.

"Yeah, Emily is going to later on do something that risks lives to get Alison out of a dangerous situation." Coulson said, as he smiled at Emily and Alison. "But, Its good to see Emily smile again." Coulson said.

"You see that Mona?" Spencer asked referring to Emily and Alison.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Thats what you call sexual tension." Spencer said. Mona hit her on the shoulder playfully.

**Let me know what the next mission should be. And let me know what you thought about this chapter. Please, Please, Please, give me a suggestion on what the next mission should be. If you guys give me an idea of what you want too see, I promise I'll have a new chapter by tomorrow. Also if you want too see some Marvel heroes or villains let me know with a review or P.M. **

**-Angel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"What the fuck man I didn't do anything!" Emily yelled. _

_"You teleported inside of a store that was closed and stole 3000 dollars in cash." Fury said. _

_"You're crazy man, how the hell do you expect a person to teleport?" Emily asked. _

_"I work for SHIELD I've seen this type of stuff before. Now you have two choices Ms. Fields. I put you in jail, or I put you on a team." He said. _

_"Fuck you man, what do you take me for? A ninja turtle?" She asked. _

_"Fine. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you..." He said, reading her the Miranda Rights. _

_"Boobs!" Emily yelled. A guy in a red and black suit laughed. _

_"Shit Fury, you got to let me hang with this kid. That was hilarious." He said. _

_"Well, if you want to take responsibility for her Wade go ahead." Fury said. _

_"Hell yeah, its nice to meet you Emily. I'm Wade. Otherwise known as Deadpool." He said. _

Emily snapped out of the flashback. She smiled at that memory. Wade was a super cool dude. Then, she was transferred to Natasha's team.

"Morning Agent Fields." Mona said.

"Hey Doctor." Emily said as she took a sip out her water bottle. It was cold and refreshing.

"I just got word that my cat died." Mona said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Mona. But think about it like this...Life is all about perspective...Like how the Titanic. It was a miracle for all the lobsters in the kitchen." Emily said trying to make the doctor feel better.

"Oh my god...you're such an ass." Mona said walking away crying. Emily just shrugged her shoulders.

"Morning." The blonde said. Emily just motioned her head in a 'sup' motion. "So Coulson told me to tell you that we're heading to New York." Alison said. Emily almost spit her water out of her mouth.

"Yes!" She yelled, with a huge smile. Coulson suddenly came into the room.

"I see you've received the news." He said

"This is amazing." Emily said. "So why are we going?" Emily asked.

"Tony Stark requested you." Coulson.

"Oh my god Iron Man!" Alison yelled. Emily stared at her.

"Yep, definitely a groupie." Coulson said before walking out of the room.

"Oh come on it was one time!" Alison yelled after him. Emily smiled at her. "Emily, how old are you?" Alison asked.

"19. What about you?" Emily asked.

"22." Alison said with a smirk. "I guess I'm already more dominant than you." Alison said.

"In your dreams." Emily said. "Do you maybe wanna hang with me tonight? Just you and me." Emily said.

"Sounds fun." Alison said. "Is this a date?" She asked.

"I guess you could call it that. See you later." Emily said before walking out of the room. She walked down to the laboratory.

"Ah, you're here. We have a serium for you." Spencer said.

"Okay, let's see it." Emily said rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"So this has Ibuprofen, cinnamon, ginger, rosemary, holy basil, garlic, St. Johns Wort, andrographis, sea buckthorn, and Kudzu." Mona said.

"So basically its liquified herbs?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but the herbs used in this are the most powerful healing herbs on the planet. We would have put marijuana in it but we don't want you to be high on a mission or anything." Mona said.

"Fine, inject it in me." Emily said. Mona grabbed the the need and flicked it too get the air out of it. Then she injected it in Emily's vain. Emily winced, but not enough for Mona too notice. Within a few seconds she emptied the need into Emily's body.

"Okay, now it to put it too the test." Mona said. She took a scalpel and cut Emily's forearm only a little. Emily and Mona stared at it for a few seconds.

"I don't think it works." Emily said slightly disappointed.

"Well, don't fret. Spencer has something that might work." Mona said. Spencer stepped forward.

"The Parietal Lobe controls pain and a variety of other things as well. But, I have two things I want to try out on you. Every single second that we're alive, the cells we have in our bodies are working to bring us back to our natural state of homeostasis or equilibrium. So I have created a special shocker too maybe shock you're cells." Spencer explained.

"Wait, so you want to basically taze me so that my cells are electrified?" Emily said.

"Yeah, it will kinda be like an energy drink too you cells. And make them wake up a lot more." Spencer said.

"Okay, lets do it. Shock me." Emily said holding her left arm out to Spencer.

"Actually we're going to need to cut you open." Spencer said.

"What's the second idea?" Emily asked.

"We go into you body and dissect some of your cells and inject Mona's serum into

them." Spencer said.

"I'll go with the first idea." Emily said.

"Okay, Mona get her prepped." Spencer said.

**20 Minutes Later...**

"Okay, we're going to put you under now." Mona said. Lowering the anesthetic mask on Emily's face. "One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven…" Emily was out. Mona cut Emily's Stomach, arm, and leg open with the scalpel only wide enough so Spencer could shock her.

"Are they really doing surgery on her?" Alison asked worriedly.

"Yep, but don't worry. Spencer and Mona are geniuses." Hanna said.

"Exactly how smart?"

"Well they didn't come up with putting a tortilla under a taco while you're eating it but...they have accomplished a lot." Hanna said.

"Spencer is a rocket scientist, and Mona has degrees in medicine, chemistry, math, and biology that I can't even pronounce." Toby said.

"Well, that makes me feel slightly better." Alison said. They looked on in anticipation as Spencer shocked each of the open wounds multiple times.

"Mona cut open her thighs." Spencer said. Mona obliged and split open Emily's thighs. Spencer shocked the brunette's thighs multiple times as well. "Okay. I'm done." Spencer said. They looked on in anticipation as they looked at Emily's cuts, waiting for them to heal. They waited for minutes...nothing.

"Shit…Get the fucking stitches and staples." Mona said in anger. Spencer went to the other side of the room and got the stitches and brought them too Mona. Mona set it up but then Spencer noticed Emily's cuts closing slowly.

"Mona look." Spencer said. Mona looked at the cuts on Emily's arms and they were healing. So was the cut on her stomach. The one on her leg had disappeared completely. They waited in anticipation as they looked at Emily's thighs.

"C'mon Fields...Just heal." Mona said not taking her eyes off of Emily's thighs.

"Whats going on?" Alison asked.

"I'm not sure." Hanna said looking through the glass at the surgery.

Emily's thighs started to close. Spencer and Mona waited until they were closed completely. When the cuts had closed completely Spencer and Mona looked up at each other and smiled.

"Yes! We did it!" Spencer yelled. She hugged Mona.

"You're a genious Hastings!" Mona yelled.

Mona removed the anesthetic mask from Emily, and it took awhile for the brunette to wake up. "Did it work?" Emily asked groggily.

"It worked amazingly." Mona said with a smile.

"Someone get me a drink." Emily said as she wiped her eyes.

"You're underaged." Spencer said.

"Fuck off." Emily said jokingly.

**Two Hours Later...**

Emily continued to drink out of her water bottle. Agent May came over to her. "Agent Coulson is on a conference call with Colonel Fury. He told me to fill you in on our mission with Tony Stark." She said.

"Go ahead." Emily said taking another sip of her water.

"So, Tony has just recently purchased a dog...he wants you and another member of the team to dog sit it for a week." She said scrolling through the tablet. Emily laughed.

"Okay that was funny...Now what really is my mission?" Emily asked.

"That is your mission. And since you'll be staying for a week we will be leaving you in New York for a week." She said.

"Oh come on, what about Tahiti?" Emily complained.

"We'll be there and you'll be in New York with another member of the team." Melinda said.

"Fuck you Tony Stark." Emily said. Emily got up and stormed into the conference room. She saw Coulson talking to Fury via satellite.

"What the hell Fury?!" She yelled at him.

"Well, its nice to see you too Emily." He said sarcastically.

"First you make me join this stupid secret government thing! Then you put me on Wade's team! Then you take me off Wade's' team and put me on Clint and Natasha's team! Then you send me to New York to fight! Even though I was only 17! Then you put me on this shit hole! Now you're letting Tony Fucking Stark boss me around! He's making me babysit his damn dog!" Emily yelled in anger. Coulson was just quiet.

"Emily, you are injured! Tony Stark...well I can't explain him. But you are basically getting a vacation, you get too see all your old hero friends while you're here. Now stop bitching and deal with it!" He yelled.

"Fuck you man!" She yelled back.

Alison was on her bed but she could here Emily yelling perfectly fine.

"It seems like every time we talk all you have to say is 'fuck you man'. He said imitating Emily. "Look at all I've done for you!" He yelled back.

"What exactly have you done for me Nick?!" She yelled.

"I put you on a team that made sure you grew up well! I put you with my best Agents!" He yelled. "I could have put you with Ruby Thursday or squirrel girl!" He yelled his neck vein popping out of his neck.

"Hey, don't fuck with Squirrel Girl man! She would beat the shit out of you!" She yelled.

"Get out Emily! Or I will have you transferred!" Fury yelled.

"You're just a prick." Emily said before walking out of the room in anger.

"I'm sorry about her Nick." Coulson apologized.

"You better get that girl under control Phil, or she will become a problem." He said seriously.

"Yes sir." He said nodding at what Fury said.

Emily came out of the room and sat on her bed and rubbed the back of her head in anger. Alison came over to her. "You want to hang out now?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Emily said with a soft smile. Alison laid on her bed next to her.

"Are you attracted to me?" Alison asked bluntly.

"Yes...I think you are breathtakingly sexy...I think you're amount of intelligence makes my IQ score go up every time we have a conversation. You're quirky, and witty. Yet serious and determined. I don't know how anyone wouldn't be attracted to you." Emily said seriously, looking deep into Alison's blue eyes. Alison laid her index finger on Emily's bottom lip.

"Well...you certainly are charming...You should be careful, you wouldn't want to make a girl fall for you." Alison whispered. Emily smiled.

"I know for a fact that you are trying to resist the urge you have to kiss me...I think you should let that urge take over." Emily said seductively. Alison smiled and leaned in closer to Emily.

"I have more than an urge to kiss you. I want to rip your clothes off, and make you scream my name." She said, her hot breath, almost making Emily shiver. Emily leaned into Alison's ear.

"You may be older than me Alison...but you certainly aren't more dominant...you're more of a submissive in my opinion." Emily said.

"Just fuck already! The sexual tension is making me suffocate!" Hanna yelled. Emily smirked.

"I like the idea that Hanna has." Alison said.

"So do I." Emily said. She pulled the curtain over the bed. "Here we go." Emily said.

**What did you guys think? Next chapter is going to have Emily's mission on it. Who will she choose to take with her? Wow, Emily was pissed about Iron Man's mission for her. Maybe I'll put him in the next chapter...I already have idea's. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emily got up from Alison's bed. Her hair was all messed up. Last night was better than that one time with Ms. Marvel...she was so hot...shit she was already thinking about other girls. Keep yourself together Fields. She went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water.

"Is your throat feeling okay?" Agent May asked. Emily looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Emily asked.

"With all that screaming you were doing I'm surprised you still have your voice." She said seriously. Emily smiled.

"You know Melinda...I could make you way scream the exact same way." Emily said.

"You're barely legal."

"I'm still legal though." Emily said.

"You are still that same horny sex crazed teenager you were 14 aren't you?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"I always strive to be." Emily said. Melinda rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"We landed the plane to pick someone up while you were asleep."

"Who is it?" Emily asked curiously. Melinda smiled.

"Look behind you." She said. Emily turned around and she saw Skye. Her first girlfriend.

"Skye! Hey!" Emily said as she stood up and hugged Skye.

"Hey Emily, I've missed you so much." Skye said into Emily's neck. Emily smiled. Suddenly Alison came into the room.

"What's going on here?" She asked looking at Emily and the girl hugging.

"Well, this just turned weird." Melinda said leaving the room.

"Oh Alison...uh this is umm Skye." Emily said awkwardly. Skye smiled at the girl.

"Hi." Alison said, faking a smile. Shit, this girl was attractive...maybe she was Emily's sister. "Are you guys like related?" Alison asked.

"No actually we da.." Emily covered her mouth.

"We umm had dinner together...we're cousins?" Emily stated as more of a question.

"Cool." Alison said. Skye looked at Emily and smiled.

"Well _cousin _do you want to go talk in private?" Skye asked.

"Yeah. Sounds great." Emily said. Skye grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her into another room.

"Shit, competition." Alison muttered.

"Damn right you have competition. That was Emily's first love." Toby said.

"So how are things going with you? I haven't seen you since New York." Skye said.

"I've been doing better-ish. I'm not really myself without you." Emily said.

"Thats sweet Emily. What's up with Blondie in there?" Skye asked.

"Oh, she's...um a friend." Emily said.

"Is she a friend or something more?"

"I hooked up with her last night...But I feel like there's something more there." Emily said.

"Well, if she makes you happy Em, you should go for it." Skye said. Emily grabbed her hand and rubbed circles on the back of Skye's hand with her thumb.

"But you're here now Skye...I don't want anyone else but you." Emily said honestly.

"Emily, I can't hold you back forever...And don't you remember why we broke up?" Skye asked.

"Yes I know...but I don't risk my life as much now...and that was only to save you." Emily said. Skye reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Emily's ear.

"I know baby. And I love you for that..." Skye started but was interrupted.

"Are you still in love with me Skye?" Emily asked honestly.

"Yes." Skye said honestly.

"Then why can't we make this work?" Emily asked. Skye didn't answer. "Why don't you come with me on my mission for Tony Stark...It'll give us a chance to bond." Emily said.

"I'm going with you anyway...But so is Ali. Don't you think it'll be a little awkward?" Skye questioned.

"No, because I'll give her something to do...and you and I can be together." Emily said. Skye laced her fingers with Emily's.

"We could do something right now..." She purred. Emily smiled. Skye leaned in to kiss Emily and their lips connected. Emily smiled into the kiss. Skye wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. Emily somehow ended up on top of Skye. She straddled the brunette. Skye wrapped her legs around Emily's waist and Emily picked her up and walked over to a wall and kissed her up against it. Skye inched her hands up Emily's red and black flannel shirt and felt the 19 year olds abs. Skye broke the kiss to look into Emily's brown eyes.

"I need to know that this is for real...that this isn't another one of you're horny teen hookups." She said. Emily smiled.

"This is everything Skye...its everything to me." Emily said.

"Then what was that with Alison?" She asked.

"I was lonely, and I needed someone...You're that someone Skye. I love you." Emily said. Skye smiled.

"I love you more…" Skye said.

"That isn't possible." Emily said.

"Its very possible." Skye said. Emily smiled and leaned in for a slow and soft kiss. Skye ripped Emily's shirt open and got to see Emily's tan and toned body. She smirked.

"Jeez Skye...that was my favorite shirt." Emily said with a smile.

"Well, how about I be your shirt?" Skye asked seductively.

"I am so turned on by that idea." Emily said. Just then Hanna came into the room.

"Emily, we're landing now..Oh hi Skye." Hanna said.

"Hanna get out." Emily said embarrassingly.

"Hey I'm just letting you know...You're lucky Coulson didn't come in here for you." Hanna said. Emily nodded and the blonde left.

"We should stop you know…" Emily said. Skye nodded. She kissed Emily's nose and straightened up.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Skye said. Emily laughed and they got dressed and got ready to get off the plane.

"Okay Emily, please don't cause too much trouble. Tony Stark is trusting you. And so are we...Have fun." Coulson said. "And Alison...don't try to hack Stark Tower again." Coulson looked over at Skye. "Hold Emily down Skye...and be safe." He said. They smiled.

"Will do sir." Emily said. They got their equipment and got off the huge black plane and drove to Stark Tower in uncomfortable silence. They got there too Tony's place to be greeted by him.

"Ah, Emily...The superhero with no name. Great to see you." He said.

"Tony with all due respect man...If you don't get out of my sight I will kill you." She said.

"Great." He said with a smile. "You must be Skye...You are so attractive." He said.

"Tony!" Emily yelled. Skye blushed.

"And...uhh didn't you try to hack my building?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I'm Alison." She said extending her hand. He didn't except the shake.

"Emily, take care of bullet and make sure she doesn't touch any of my suits." He said. He said before leaving.

"He's such a douche." Alison said.

"Well he's a philanthropist so.." Emily said shrugging it off. "Alison...do you mind taking Bullet for a walk?" Emily asked.

"You aren't going to come with me?" She asked.

"Umm no. I'll come looking if you're gone for more than 20 minutes." Emily said.

"Okay...Bye I guess." Alison said going into another room.

"Finally...you and I can be alone." Skye said as she took Emily's hands, and interlaced them with hers. They decided to go to the roof of Stark Tower. They sat there together.

"You know Em...I really love you." Skye said.

"Well I really love you too." Emily said with a smile. Emily looked down at Skye's fingers and noticed she was still wearing the red ring that came off the ring pop she had given her.

"_Did you really sneak me into a SHIELD Headquarters?" Skye asked. _

"_Yes...now keep your head low. Fury would kill me if he found out." Emily said. _

"_I love you Emily." _

"_I love you more." Skye said with a smile. Emily grabbed Skye's hand and led her into an office. "What are you doing?" Skye asked. _

"_I wanted to give you something." Emily said. She went digging into her pocket and pulled out an unopened ring pop. Emily opened it and got on one knee. Skye smiled and giggled. _

"_Skye, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or ever will. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favorite." Emily said seriously. Skye was in tears. _

"_I'm not perfect...not even close I make a lot of mistakes, but Skye you make me a better person, and when you're not around I'm only half the person I want to be. What I feel for you can never be duplicated. We have something that everyone wants, but only so few people get…a chance at true love. Will you marry me?...I mean I know its a ring pop...but I'm saving up until I can replace it with a big ass diamond." Emily said. Skye smiled. Yes I will marry you Emily Fields. Emily slipped the blue ring on her finger and stood up and gave Skye a kiss. _

"You still wear it." Emily said. Skye smiled, seeing what Emily was looking at.

"Yes, I do. It means everything to me." Skye smiled. "Its all I have...besides you." Skye said. Emily leaned in to kiss her and they shared the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. "I love you Emily…" Skye said against Emily's lips.

"I love you more." Emily said with a smile. Suddenly skye's eyes started rolling into the back of her head. "Skye stop that. Don't fuck with me like that." Emily said. Skye collapsed onto the ground. "Skye!" Emily said in tears. She put her ear on Skye's heart and it had stopped beating completely. She checked her pulse there was no pulse there. "Don't you die on me Skye!" She yelled the tears coming out of her eyes. Emily collapsed onto Skye's body.

"Skye...please wake up. Don't leave me here alone in this world...Wake up baby...Lets just go home...Skye." Emily said into the girls chest. She started sobbing uncontrollably. "C'mon Skye this isn't funny!" Emily yelled. "Wake up!" She yelled. Emily picked her up and carried her bridal style. She stepped onto the edge of Stark tower and started walking down the side of the building with Skye in her arms. She didn't care who saw, she didn't care if SHIELD killed her for it. She started running down the side of the building.

Alison was returning with Bullet, and heading back for straight for Stark Tower and she saw a group of people with their phone's out recording and people gasping and looking at the building. Emily was running down the side of it with a body in her arms. Was that Skye? Emily jumped down the last 137 feet onto the ground and took off on her feet as fast as she could people moved out of the way.

Coulson's phone rang. He answered. "Hello?" He said.

"Turn on the news." Alison said before hanging up. Coulson turned on the news and a news woman was talking. "The girl is Identified as the know hero 'Emily Fields the hero without a name.' witnesses say she was running down the side of stark tower with a girl identified as Skye in her arms." Coulson turned it off.

"Turn this shit around back to New York!" he yelled angrily.

Emily ran into the hospital with Skye. "Fix her!" She yelled.

"Get a crash cart!" A doctor yelled. Doctors bought a cart and Emily laid her down on it. They started pumping her chest. "There's no hope ma'am she's dead." He said said scardly. Emily looked at him with anger filling in her eyes. She jumped on him and started punching him repeatedly.

"I told you too fix her!" She yelled at him while she was punching him. Suddenly Natasha kicked her in the back, making her fall off the man. Emily immediately kicked up and the man ran away. Everyone cleared away from the two.

"This isn't how we do things!" She yelled. Emily looked at her with anger.

"You were an Assassin Natasha you have no room to judge! Skye is dead!" Emily yelled with tears coming out of her eyes.

"i get it I do...Just come with me Emily. You're unstable...Let me help you I don't want too have too hurt you. Just calm down." She said calmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Emily yelled. She ran towards Natasha and pushed her into a wall. The Russian let out a grunt. She kneed Emily in the gut several times, then she threw Emily into a car of supplies. Natasha took a second to catch her breath. Emily got up and ran too Natasha tackling her through a glass door causing glass to go everywhere. Natasha turned on her shock gloves and shocked Emily for about 19 seconds. Then she kicked her in the stomach for good measure. it probably broke her ribs, but she would heal herself. Emily was coughing and was on her back and was holding her knees to her stomach.

"Skye...please come back." Emily whispered to herself. Natasha sank down too Emily and helped her up.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Natasha said helping Emily walk out the door.

"I'm sorry Natasha." Emily whispered.

"Its okay...I get it." Natasha said.

**Two Hours Later…**

Emily was at SHIELD headquarters in New York sitting down by herself staring blankly. "Where is she?!" Fury asked angrily.

"You aren't going in there Fury! She's hurt!" Natasha said seriously.

"What happened such that she's hurt?!" He yelled.

"You don't know do you?" She asked. "Skye's dead." Natasha whispered. Fury immediately dropped his angry face.

"Skye...she's dead...Oh god." He said. "Did someone kill her?" He asked.

"Hastings and Dr. Vanderwall are investigating that now sir." She answered.

"Okay." He said before getting up and leaving. Emily stared blankly at the wall.

"_Are you sure?" Emily asked. _

"_Of course I'm sure...I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Skye said. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this here, in Natasha's car?" Emily asked. _

"_I don't need some fancy hotel Emily, I don't care where we are. As long as I'm with you I have everything I need." She said. Emily smiled. _

"_Emily...this is my first time."_

"_Yeah, its my first time too." Emily said honestly. _

"_Well, this is cheesy. We're each others firsts." She said. _

"_Yeah, it is cheesy...but its okay. I'm with you." Emily said. _

Emily went through her desk in her office, and pulled out a desert eagle. She observed it. It was the first gun she got. She checked the magazine. It was full. She held it her hands, gripping it tight in her cold clammy hands. She slowly lifted it too her skull and she started crying. "I'm coming Skye." She said. Suddenly Natasha came it.

"Emily don't do this!" She yelled. Emily looked at her.

"I don't have a purpose anymore! I fucked everything up! SHIELD is going to get questioning for sure! And Skye's gone!" Emily said as tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Emily, put the gun down...Lets talk about this." Natasha said.

"There's nothing left to talk about." Natasha noticed Emily's index finger twitching. She had to work fast.

"Emily, what about me? I'm here for you. If you died, I'd die. Don't do this Em...don't use a permanent solution for a temporary problem." Natasha reasoned.

"This isn't a temporary problem...I'm dying from the inside out. Goodbye Natasha." Emily said. She pulled the trigger. The gunshot went off.

"No! Emily!" Emily had her eyes closed and Natasha opened her eyes ready to see a dead Emily, but instead she saw Emily perfectly fine. Emily examined the gun...It was a popgun. She threw it on the ground breaking it.

"No! I wanted to die!" Emily yelled as the tears fell and she sobbed. Everyone outside the door looked on in sadness. It hurt too see her like this. Natasha went on the ground next to her.

"Its okay Emily..I'm here." The redhead said pulling the younger brunette into her. It would look like to anyone else like mother and daughter.

**What did you guys think? Sad Chapter huh...Emison moments next chapter. And details on Skye's death. Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I feel horrible about doing this." Mona said as she looked at the x-ray prints. Spencer didn't say anything. "I mean Skye is the only girl Emily has ever really been in love with." Mona said. Mona looked at the prints closely. "There's a hole, about the size of a bullet." Mona said. Spencer looked at the X-ray prints.

"Yeah its like a rupture...I think it is a GSW." Spencer inquiries.

"Then where's the bullet?" Mona asked. Spencer looked at the x-ray Prints.

"What if the bullets invisible?" Spencer hypothesized.

"I'm not sure if that's possible. I mean there was no blood visible. Even if was an invisible bullet is what killed her there would be blood." Mona explained.

"What if it was a laser?" Spencer asked.

"That could be an actual cause considering there was so blood and only a hole in her heart. I think we should do more investigating." Mona said. Spencer nodded.

Alison looked at Emily sitting in her office. "Should I go talk to her?" Alison asked.

"You can try, but I don't think she's going to respond...It'll go in one ear and out the other." Toby said. Alison walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Emily's eyes never left the wall she was staring at. Alison sat next to her on the black leather couch...Still no movement in her eyes. Alison couldn't really say anything. She was just gonna be there for her.

"_Ah Em, stop" Skye said as she started laughing. _

"_No you have to admit it, and I'll stop tickling you." Emily said. _

"_Okay fine! I cheated on Call of Duty!" Skye yelled. Emily stopped. _

"_Thank you." Emily said. Skye said. Emily laughed. _

Emily smiled a little at that. "What are you thinking about?" Alison asked.

"Nothing." Emily said softly. Alison grabbed her hand. Emily flinched at the sudden touch but then relaxed only slightly.

"I know that you aren't one to talk Emily...but you should know I have a shoulders available if you want to cry on one of them." Alison said. Emily squeezed the blonde's hand.

"Are you willing to hear stories about Skye and I?" Emily asked. Alison nodded, even though she liked Emily it was obvious she needed someone to talk to about all this stuff.

"When I met Skye we were both living in a foster home. She was 11 and I was 10...The dude we lived with snuck into Skye's room one night and I heard her screaming...Thats when I first discovered my powers. I went and was banging on the door but it wouldn't open." Emily stopped to take a deep breath. Her eyes went teary. She looked up at the ceiling to keep the tears from falling.

"All I knew was that I really wanted to get into that room. So somehow it was like I was magically in there. That was the moment that I fell for Skye...And that was the moment she fell for me. We just didn't realize it." Emily said. Alison pulled Emily into her. Emily started sobbing. Alison just caressed her back. "When I was 15 I proposed to her with a ring pop. I promised her I'd actually get her a real one...I just never could." Emily said.

"I'm sorry Em." Alison said.

Wade Wilson suddenly walked into SHIELD headquarters. "Morning Coulson." He said sadly. He wasn't his usual humorous, easy going, douchbag self. He was sad, just like all the other people close to Emily.

"She's in there." He said, knowing what Wade wanted. He nodded. He walked in there. A blonde girl was in there.

"Emily...Lets hang." He said. Alison just walked out.

"Call me if you want to okay?" She asked. Emily nodded in response. Wade sat down next to Emily and squeezed her shoulder.

"I think I have some information that might cheer you up." He said. "I talked to Fury...he agreed to let you take a leave of absence for SHIELD. So you are allowed to travel and stuff, but you don't have to go on missions." Wade said. Emily smiled at him and hugged him.

"I love you Wade." She said, she was taking in his red and black suit. He never took it off.

"I love you too...We really need to get you a new name...Skye told me she hated your name." Wade said.

"I know its kind of long...Emily Fields the superhero with no name." Emily said lighting up a bit.

"Okay...how about the Rainbow?" He suggested.

"Why?"

"Because...you a lesbian." He said.

"I think that might be a little scarring for some kids." He said.

"What about Shadow?" He asked.

"I kind of like that idea." Emily said. Deadpool got his backpack off the ground and pulled out a letter. He gave it to Emily.

"Its for Skye." He said before leaving the room.

Dear Em,

I just want to say I love you...I also want to say its been a great nine years you and I have spent together...Every moment with you is like heaven. I can't help but think that this...this thing that we have together...This love its for more than what it seems to be. I think you and I are forever. Even after we die, our kids would probably strive to have a love like we have. I love you Em, and I always will.

Love,

Skye

Emily wiped her eyes. "I love you too Skye." She whispered. She held the paper close to her and kissed it, then she smelled it. It smelled like 'Wonderstruck' her favorite perfume. She got up to put the letter in her drawer. She opened the bottom drawer and saw the little black box. She took it and opened it. She saw the huge gold and diamond studded engagement ring. She held it in her fingers for a second.

Suddenly Natasha came in and Emily hid the ring. "There's an emergency." She said seriously.

"I'm on leave." Emily said.

"Its Alison. She's been taken by Blackcat." She said seriously. Emily couldn't lose two girls. She pressed the red button behind her black desktop. Her desk slowly sank into the grey tile and in came a clear glass case holding Emily's suit. "What the fuck is that?" Natasha asked.

"I've been saving this suit for the day that I could finally come to an acceptance that this is who I am." Emily said. It was like the ultimate lesbian outfit. A red and black flannel t-shirt that had the letter 'E' on it in a bright neon blue. It was a bullet proof shirt with as much armor as Iron Man's suit, it was all made into the fabric. Her pants were black skin tight ripped jeans, that would make her run faster than she already did. Her black vans s had rockets too help her fly. Her white G-Shock watch controlled stuff. Her black shades could block rays as bright as the sun, literally. She opened the door too the chamber and took the stuff out.

"Holy shit...Okay put it on, but hurry." Natasha said. Emily put it on within one minute. "Ready? We'll take my car." She said as they walked out of the door to her office.

"No! We'll take my Lambo." Emily said. She held her watch up too her face. "Candice, bring the Lambo out around the front door too the SHIELD building.

"Sure thing cutie." The watch said in its heavy british accent. Natasha looked at her weirdly as they continued to walk through the building.

"Was that Candice Swanepoel's voice?" She asked.

"Yes. She's a friend and I convinced her to say a bunch of stuff for me." Emily said.

"You and and your Victoria Secret Angels." She said. When they got out of the building the luxurious car was there. It had the label 'Shadow' on the hood. They quickly got in. Emily turned the ignition.

"Candice, enter shadow mode." Emily said. The car suddenly turned invisible. "Now enter hovering mode." Emily said.

"Yes, Emily." Candice said.

"You ready for this?" Emily asked.

"Yep, it'll be just like old times." Natasha said. Emily nodded.

"This doesn't seem right. Felicia has nothing against us, and we have nothing against her." She pointed out.

"Maybe she's looking for Peter Parker."

"Felicia always knows where the spider is." Emily said. "Candice...what do you think about this situation?" She asked.

"Well based on the voice memo that was left it sounds remarkably similar to The black cat...but the tone of voice was just a tad lower, it was almost unnoticeable. But if you bring down the pitch a little lower it sounds exactly like Ezra Fitz." She said.

"He's dead." Natasha said.

"Well the forensics and investigative teams never found the body." Emily pointed. She stopped at the abandoned skyscraper. "Go scout out and look for her." Emily said as they got out of the car.

Natasha grabbed Emily's arm and kissed her on the lips deeply for a few seconds. "What was that for?" Emily asked.

"If you die, thats fulfilling your dreams that you've had as a kid." Natasha said with a smile.

"Thanks...I guess." Emily said as she ran off into the building.

"Ezra release her now!" Emily yelled.

"How about no...I'll release her after I kill you." He said.

"Bring it on." Emily said intimidatingly.

**Not my best chapter...Spoiler Alert Ezra will become Emily's arch nemesis. I love him though anyway. Thoughts on the chapter? If you're following my other stories I'd like to let you know I'll be updating all of them tomorrow. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

**-Angel **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Natasha looked through the boiler room. She found Alison tied up to a pipe. She was knocked out. She went over and checked her pulse. Steadily breathing. "Alison wake up, wake up." She said. Alison slowly opened her eyes.

"You saved me." Alison said.

"Actually not yet...Emily is kinda kicking Fitz' ass right now so we have to wait for her." Natasha said as she started untying Alison.

Emily coughed some as Fitz started walking over slowly to her. "See Emily you aren't powerful. You're just a little teenager who happens to have powers that she doesn't deserve." Fitz said.

"And you're just a pretty boy who's jealous of all the hero's and decided to be a wannabe villain." Emily said with a smile.

"No I'm not." Ezra said.

"Yes you are." Emily said.

"No, I'm not." Ezra said getting angry. Emily touched her watch.

"Candice? Is Ezra a wannabe villain?" Emily asked her watch.

"Yes love, Ezra certainly is a wannabe." She said before clicking off. Emily got up slowly.

"You're a meanie." Ezra said.

"What's wrong Ezzie did I hurt your feelings?" Emily asked mockingly. Ezra wiped his eyes. "Pussy." She said. "Activate brass knuckles." Emily said. Suddenly her fingerless gloves grew golden brass knuckles. She punched him in the face which knocked him on the ground. She picked him up by the collar and threw him into a wall. Emily lifted her hand up and dragged Ezra's shadow out of him. It formed a body and started beating Ezra up. After about three minutes Emily stopped. Emily walked over to him and picked him up by the collar. She slammed him against the wall. She punched him repeatedly. He was bloody and his nose was definitely broken.

"I'm going to make you feel the same pain that Skye felt." Emily said angrily. She punched him in the face again. She roughly threw him across the room. She kicked him in the gut, knocking him on his face. "I am going to break every bone in your body." Emily said. She grabbed his left wrist. Emily twisted it fast and hard making him scream in pain. "There goes the wrist. What's next? You're dick or you're femur?" Emily asked. He didn't answer, he just kept groaning in pain. "Fine...I'll break both at the same time."

Emily touched her watch. "Candice activate brass knuckles." Emily said. Suddenly Ezra grabbed Emily's ankle and pulled it making her fall. He quickly got up and burst out of the window and glided away. Emily got up and didn't find him.

"Fuck!" She yelled. She sat on the floor and put her head in her hands and just sobbed. She had let Skye's killer get away.

"Emily, you have a call coming in from Agent Romanoff." Candice said. Emily wiped her eyes.

"Put her through." Emily said.

"Emily do you copy? We saw a window break and someone fly out, we didn't know if it was you or him." She said.

"Yeah I'm fine...He got away. Meet me at the car I'll be down in a minute." Emily said. "Do you have Alison?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Natasha said. Emily clicked off. She stood up.

"Candice, activate rocket boots." Emily said. Emily heard the sound of the rockets starting up. She jumped out of the window and flew down to her car. She opened the door.

"I'm glad you're safe." Emily said simply. She turned the ignition and started driving.

"You aren't going to go into shadow mode?" Natasha asked.

"No." Emily said as she continued driving. "Natasha...I'm going back on the globe master. I can't just sit down and relax at SHIELD headquarters. I have to do something." Emily said.

"I think it's a good idea." Alison said. Emily smiled at the girl.

"Thanks Ali." Emily said.

"I do too. I can keep things on lock here in New York." Natasha said.

"Are you sure you can handle Fury? He can be a bit much." Emily said.

"Yes, I am sure Emily." Natasha said.

"Make sure the body stays chilled. Deliver it to the sanitation room to be cleaned and groomed to get ready for the funeral." Mona ordered Toby.

"Yeah, I'll take Skye there now." Toby said before walking off.

"What are you working on Spence?" Mona asked.

"I'm working on more outfits and tools for Emily. She wants a beanie and a snapback that can transform into a parachute." Spencer said as she continued to organize and move things around in the hologram. "Don't get me wrong, Emily is very smart. But sometimes she can be a little quixotic." Spencer said.

"Hey, you've created weirder shit...You can do this." Mona said seriously. "Emily is very didactic. So, its our job to make sure she can continue to be that way." Mona said. Spencer just nodded.

Emily walked into the SHIELD headquarters building. "Coulson...we got her here safely, but Fitz escaped. He's an all new guy, he can fly now too." Emily said.

"Are you obfuscating any details?" He asked.

"No sir, I'm back. And I want to go on the Globemaster with you guys." Emily said.

"Okay, we're glad to have you back." Coulson said, before taking the file Emily gave him and walking off.

Emily walked into the lab. "Spencer how is my beanie and snap back project coming?" Emily asked the other brunette.

"Horribly, I can't seem to figure out how to build it." Spencer said.

"You are a rocket scientist Spencer. You can't figure it out because you're being perfunctory. Figure it out." Emily said before leaving.

"Geez what crawled up her ass?" Mona asked.

"Her girlfriend is dead, I understand why she's on edge." Spencer said as she continued looking at the hologram.

Two Days Later…

"Emily is a hero to the public. There are several video's of you that have polemical." Agent May said to Alison as she took a sip of her green tea.

"In english please?" Alison asked.

"Viral...Several video's of her that have gone viral. I guess teenagers are big with 'shipping'." May said the last word with air quotes.

"Who are the shipping her with? It's me right? Its totally me." Alison said with a smile.

"Actually no people are beginning to think Emily and Natasha are an item or could possibly be." Melinda said with a smirk.

"Yep, thats true people have already started writing fanfiction I was reading one last night." Toby said as he came into the room. Alison rolled her eyes. Emily came out of her room.

"Morning Agents." She said, too everyone.

"Well if it isn't half of team 'Emilsha'." Toby joked.

"Shutup man, thats just a fan thing, it will die down soon." She argued.

"Oh really?" Hanna said as she came into the room. "I was reading a fanfiction about you two last night. Read the first sentence." Hanna said, handing Emily her phone.

Emily started reading it out loud. "Oh Shadow...I didn't know you could be so rough. I want you to…." Emily stopped and laughed. "I'm not reading the rest of that sentence." She said, handing the phone back to Hanna. Emily looked at Alison. "Can we talk?" Emily asked.

"Yeah of course." Alison said. They got up and went into another room on the plane. They sat down.

"Thank you...for everything you've done for me, for this team lately. But I want to officially congratulate you." Emily went into her pocket and pulled out a badge, and handed it to Alison. "You are officially a level one agent." Emily said. Alison smiled.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Emily!" She yelled. She pulled Emily into a tight embrace. Emily hugged back. Alison pulled back and looked into Emily's brown orbs. She leaned in slowly. They started off by slowly nuzzling their noses together. When the kiss finally came, Emily tilted her head so their noses were on each other's cheeks. The kiss was slow, sensual, and passionate. Alison gently sucked on Emily's lips for several seconds. They held on to each other tightly. They pulled away and Emily reached up and caressed Alison's face with the back of her fingers. "What do you want to do now?" Alison whispered.

"I want to do you." Emily said. She pushed Alison against a wall and started kissing her roughly. Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's waste and Emily held onto her hips. The brunette ran kisses along the blonde's neck, making her moan. Alison ran her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Mona yelled from her bed. Emily basically dropped Alison.

"Uh umm this is your room?" Was all Emily could get out.

"Yes. You didn't notice me six minutes ago?!" Mona yelled.

"Well...this is awkwardly uncomfortable." Alison said. 

**What did you guys think? Sorry for the short chapter, it will be longer next time. Thoughts on Emily's new name? I have a new accomplishment...I met Gillian Zinser from 90210! Agh! She's so hot! Oh make sure to check out my brother's story on wattpad. His name is FantasyShipper13. And his story is called Kill Me Now. Its really good and inspirational and relatable.  
>-Angel <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Emily, Mona, Alison and I have been working on getting you another suit." Spencer said to her.

"Yes I know, so is it finished?" She asked the other brunette.

"Yes, it has the same designs, but we've working on adding more functions." Spencer said.

"Thats very true. It measures heart rate, Systolic Pressures, and glucose levels." Mona said.

"All while providing state of the art ballistic protection." Spencer finished, gushing from the suit's level of technology.

"Nerds." Alison said with a smirk. "But the suit also has hacking capabilities. I worked on you're fingerless gloves, they can now copy fingerprints. So say there's a door you need to get through that requires fingerprints. You're gloves can temporarily add a new fingerprint to you fingers and hands to get through the door." Alison said.

"Wow, thats really impressive Alison." Emily said with a smile.

"Not as impressive as ballistic protection." Mona said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah you guys did okay too." Emily said with a smile. Emily's phone rang. She answered it.

"Shadow speaking." Emily said in a not so serious tone.

"This is Agent Romanoff." Natasha said. It didn't sound like her, and there was laughing in the background. Emily put the phone on speaker and put her index finger to her lips signalling everyone to be quiet.

"What's up Natasha?" Emily asked in a casual tone. Natasha had probably gotten kidnapped. She needed to remain calm.

"Oh Shadow, you're so hot. Lets hook up, and have children, and kick ass and be the ultimate superhero power couple." The female voice said. Then more snickering. It was just a prank call. Emily was relieved.

"I am a SHIELD agent, and prank calling this number is against the law, I will track you." Emily said trying to freak them out. They laughed more then hung up. Suddenly the lab doors opened and in walked a laughing Hanna and Toby. "That was you guys?" Emily asked with a smile.

"No, it was Natasha. You guys should give the fandom what they want." Toby said with a smirk. Hanna pulled her phone put.

" 'Emilisha' is trending number one worldwide on twitter." Hanna said with a laugh.

"Oh god, Natasha is probably pissed." Emily pointed out with a smile.

"Agent Fields report too my office please." Phil said over the coms on the plane. Emily rolled her eyes and walked into his office.

"We have a new mission coming up today." Phil said to her. Emily urged him to continue. "Ian Quinn, we need some members of the team to go undercover at a gathering at his house today." Phil said.

"Ian Quinn?! The Ian Quinn! That guys a billionaire!" Emily yelled in excitement.

"Okay then...Ian Quinn is egotistical, but respectful of his opponents strengths and capabilities, and he is inclined to play fair. He is an active supporter and donor of the centipede group." Phil continued.

"The same douchebag's who gave Ezra his powers?!" Emily yelled in surprise.

"Yes thats correct. The Centipede agenda seems to be creating super-powered soldiers for their cause, like Ezra Fitz is." Phil said.

"What exactly is their cause?" Emily asked.

"We aren't sure yet, and we don't know what part Quinn plays in this whole thing. Thats why we are doing an undercover stakeout." Phil said.

"Is there a leader to this stupid group?" Emily asked, she was frankly quite annoyed with the whole situation.

"Someone known as The Clairvoyant. We don't really have a lot of information on this person, or who they are. But from some very classified information we know that this is the person who placed the controlling device's in those people's eyes and made them complete tasks." Phil said.

"This is crazy...But why would Fitz kill Skye, I was thinking it was too spite me, but its not making sense." Emily inquired. Phil listened to her. "Do you think maybe Ezra has one of those device's implanted into his eye and made him do all of that stuff?" Emily asked the older man.

"Yeah its possible, but the question is why would the Clairvoyant want Skye to be murdered. She was only a level five SHIELD operative. And she didn't have any significant secrets or anything like that." Phil said.

"What if this whole thing is deeper than we realize? I mean think about it, if the Clairvoyant wanted to spite me why isn't he still doing it? Why not kill Toby, or Natasha, or Hanna, or you?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure this all out." Phil promised. Emily simply nodded.

"So, who's going special op?" Emily asked him.

"Alison, You, and Hanna." He answered.

"Why us?" Emily asked.

"Well, you're the distractor. The people there will be rather excited to meet you, Hanna is a snooper, and Alison will be the hacker onsight if she's needed." Phil said.

"Okay, I'll let the team know." Emily said as she got up and started for the door.

"And Emily?" He said. She turned to him. "Its good to have you back." Phil said honestly.

"Its good to be back sir." Emily said walking out of the door. She ran into Toby.

"We land in four hours." He said. She nodded.

"Hanna, and Alison come into my room." Emily said into the intercom. A couple moments later they arrived.

"Phil has recruited us to do a special op undercover mission. Ian Quinn, the billionaire,

is a partner with centipede. The organization that gave Ezra Fitz his powers. So prepare yourselves. Alison I'm going to need earpieces. Hanna prepare yourself for combat it may come to that. I'm the distraction, thats going to distract Quinn and other guests while both of you snoop for answers." Emily explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Hanna said. "I'll go get my sexiest dress." She said before walking off.

"We have four hours until we land. I was thinking of maybe doing some cuddling." Emily said with a smile. Alison sat on the side of Emily's bed with her. She smiled at the brunette.

"Cuddling huh? Thats pretty serious." Alison teased.

"Lets not dwell on it." Emily said with a sly smile. Emily laid in bed and pulled Alison down next to her. They were spooning. Of course Emily was the big spoon. "You're hair smells nice." Emily stated honestly.

"I'm just going to try not to be freaked out that you're smelling my hair." The blonde said with a smile. Emily laughed, and pulled Alison closer.

"Wanna know what I like about you?" Emily whispered.

"Of course." She said.

"Well, I like the way you squint your eyes when you think something is confusing or doesn't make sense. I like how you want to sit in my lap even though there's empty chairs around. I like how you do that sexy lip-biting thing when you find something interesting, and mostly I like how you're blue eyes twinkle at night when the moonlight hits them." Emily stated honestly. Alison smiled.

"Jeez Em, I didn't take you for a stalker." Alison joked.

"I am not a stalker, I'm a researcher and you happen to be a very interesting subject." Emily joked back. It was Alison's turn to laugh.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." Emily said.

"Did you ever have...any feelings for Natasha?" Alison asked carefully. Emily sighed.

"I was 18, and it was after Skye and I split...We kinda had a thing for each other...But we never talked about or acted on our feelings." Emily said.

"Do you still like her?"

"No, at this moment you are the only girl that I like." Emily said honestly. Alison smiled too.

"I like you too." Alison said. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

"_Emily…" Skye said. _

"_Aren't you dead?" Emily asked the brunette. Skye smiled. _

"_Yes, I'm dead. But there is something you can do to bring me back." She said. _

"_What is it? I'll do anything!" Emily pleaded. _

"_Agent Coulson was dead for days after the battle of New York. Fury sent him to a top secret medical facility. The doctors there changed his brain functions to think that he was in Tahiti. You can bring me there. Get the drug G-35 and inject it into me, and I'll be back." Skye said. _

"_Does Coulson know about what happened?" Emily asked._

"_No, rember G-35." She said. _

"_G-35." Emily repeated. _

"_I'm totally team Emilsha." She said. Emily laughed. _

"_Of course you are." Emily said. _

**Five Hours Later...**

"It's such an honor to meet you Mr. Quinn." Emily said with a smile. They shook hands.

"Likewise, I've seen you everywhere on the news. You're bigger than Captain America." He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir, I'm a big fan of your work. You're quite the charitable man." Emily complimented. He smiled.

"I'm a fan of yours as well, saving lives all the time and such." He said. She smiled and sipped some of her wine.

"Okay we have to get into that house." Hanna said. Alison nodded.

"Where is May?" Hanna asked.

"I'm not sure, she was just here." Alison said. They suddenly saw her walking over to Ian and Emily.

"What the hell is she going to do?" Hanna asked. Alison just shrugged.

"You little two-timing bastard!" She yelled at Emily. She looked at her confusedly. Melinda blinked three times giving her a sign to play along. "You cheated on me!" She yelled.

"Melinda baby, no I didn't." Emily said. Ian looked at them confusedly.

"Yes you did you whore! With Natasha Romanoff!" She yelled. At this everyone gasped.

"Come on lets get in there." Alison said. They snuck inside of the house quietly.

"Wait? Emilsha is a real thing?" Ian asked.

"No no, Melinda is my soul mate." Emily said seriously.

"You weren't saying that to Natasha the other day when you were fucking her! In our bed!" Melinda yelled. Everyone gasped. Everyone at the party started whispering things to each other.

"Melinda...I'm so sorry." Emily said.

"You lying ass!" May poured her glass of red wine all over Emily's white shirt. Emily was actually really upset about that, that red stain was never going to come out. Melinda started walking away.

"Well Natasha is better in bed than you!" Emily yelled. Melinda turned around and flipped her off. "Excuse me Mr. Quinn, I need to go after my crazy girlfriend." Emily said.

"Good luck with that." Ian said. Emily ran after her.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked the older woman.

"Yes, Alison and Hanna needed to get inside of the house." Agent May said.

"Emily do you copy?" Hanna asked her over the coms.

"Yes, what's going on?" Emily asked her.

"We looked through Ian's files in his office desk and it turns out he funded over half of the centipede project...He is also making profits from each of the centipede's projects." Hanna said. Suddenly Alison came onto the com.

"Yeah, and Ezra Fitz is his son." Alison said.

"Okay get out of there. Lets head back to the plane." Melinda said.

"Okay." Hanna said.

"Candice, tell HQ to teleport Skye's body over to the Globe Master." Emily commanded.

"Yes love, I'll do that now." Candice said before clicking off.

"Why do you need the body?" Melinda asked.

"I need it to bring her back to life. When we leave for Tahiti I'm going somewhere...That will fix her." Emily said.

"Are you sure you want to do that? What about Alison?" Melinda asked.

"I care a lot about Alison, and I really really like her. And if Skye comes back I'm still going to like Alison. I'm not going to just drop Alison because of Skye. I want my Skye, my best friend, back. Not Skye, my lover, back." Emily said.

"What if it doesn't work?" Melinda asked.

"If there was a one in a million chance to save someone you loved, would you take the chance or just give up?" Emily asked.

"Take the chance."

"Exactly, I know it might not work. But...even if there's the tiniest chance I can get her back...I'm doing it." Emily said.

"Its opening yourself for heartbreak." She said.

"I don't care, I need her here." Emily said. Melinda nodded.

**What did you guys think? Next chapter you're going to see a lot about of Alison and Emily's relationship evolving. Plus you're going to learn about Alison's past. **

**Plus...Natasha is back next chapter. Do you guys like The Black Widow in this story? Let me know with a review. **

**-Angel **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Emily's POV **

"There's a word for shit your doing." Natasha said to me. She had boarded the plane.

"Yeah there is its called love. I love Skye, I always have, and I always will. So I'm going to do this for her." I said.

"You are such an idiot." Natasha said. She tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear. She reached over and grabbed my hand and placed it in her lap.

"I'd do the same for you." I said seriously. Natasha was more than my best friend. She was my platonic soul mate. In fact I'd do the same for anyone on this plane. Especially Alison. There was something about her that intrigued me. I wasn't interested in a Romantic relationship with Skye anymore. I just needed her back.

Suddenly a camera flashed. Both of us looked to Hanna. "This is so going on Instagram." The blonde said.

"Get out. Or I will make you feel eternal misery." The redheaded woman said. She scurried out of the room. I laughed.

"So, you coming with me or not?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"I would be an idiot not too."

**Alison's POV **

"Is there anything I should know?" I asked Phil.

"We tried to find out who the woman was, but we couldn't. The only thing I know about your origin is that you have Asgardian blood in you." Phil said.

"Is Thor my father?" I asked him seriously.

He actually laughed at me. "Listen, you're a nice looking girl, but Thor...I'm a man and I've got to say he's dreamy." Phil said.

"I can be dreamy." I looked out of the window mysteriously, and ran my right hand through my soft blonde hair.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"I'm being dreamy."

"That's what that was? I thought maybe you saw a bird fly into the window or something." Phil said seriously. I looked at him like I was offended. Which I was.

"But I have the blue eyes and the blonde hair." I argued back.

"That doesn't make you look charming, it just makes you look like Cole Sprouse." He said once again, very seriously. I rolled my eyes. "Emily, she's dreamy. Natasha is dreamy. You, not so much." Phil said looking me straight in my eyes.

"Okay, well thanks for the information." I said to him before leaving. I had been more confused about who I am this year than I was when I discovered that I knew all the words to all the fifth harmony songs. I walked into the living area on the plane. I sat down on the couch. I had been wondering what was going on with Emily. She hadn't told me about where she was going with Natasha. I couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Natasha was everything I wasn't. She was tall, athletic, poetic, sexy, and most of all charming. That was everything I lacked as a woman.

Emily suddenly came out of her room with Natasha close behind. I felt a pang of jealousy within me come out. Why were they in Emily's room with the door locked? "Hey Emily." I said dryly.

"Oh Ali, I didn't see you there. We can't really talk. We're jumping out of the plane in about 10 minutes." She said to me, she looked back at Natasha nervously.

"A mission?" I asked them. Natasha's eyebrow creased.

"Yes, its nothing we can't handle." Natasha said to me seriously.

"Don't you need a hacker on sight or something?" I asked them hoping I could tag along.

"No, Natasha's really good with computers so...We're gonna head out. See you later." Emily said. Natasha smiled at Alison.

"See you later." Natasha said. They started walked towards cargo.

**Natasha's POV **

I stuck the teleporting device on Emily's Lamborghini. "How much did this car cost?" I asked curiously. I started coordinating the device with our set location where we were going to land.

"I'm not sure. Maybe six or seven million." She said while she put her new suit on. I looked at her, I hadn't realized she had gotten so tall. She was taller than me now. She started buttoning up her flannel shirt.

"And how did you convince Fury to let you get it?" I asked her. Fury was a hard ass, especially on Emily. He didn't like spending money. He was like a more hardcore human version of Mr. Krabs. Emily must have cleaned his house for a month to get him to buy that car.

"I didn't. It was his idea." She said to me. She was pulling her ripped jeans up.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked her. I didn't want Emily to get hurt again. Skye was amazing for Emily, and she had seemed to be moving on. I was just worried that doing this was going to give her false hope, and break her again. I was glad Emily and Alison were...doing whatever they were doing. It was making Emily happier. If Alison ends up hurting Emily, I will kill her.

"Yeah, lets go." Emily said. She slipped her combat boots on and tied them up. "Spencer! Open the cargo door!" Emily yelled at the girl. Spencer pressed a button and the door started opening. Emily stepped over to the edge.

"Emily, you're parachute!" I yelled at the girl. She smirked at me and stepped closer to the edge.

"I don't need one." She said before jumping out of the plane. I made sure the chute was on right and I jumped out after her. The wind blew through my hair as I soared straight down after Emily. I pulled the string so that the chute would open. It didn't. I pulled it again, and the chute just came off of me. I was definitely going to die.

"EMILY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Emily!" I yelled again. Emily started floating on her back and looked up at me. She started coming up. Thank god, she was using her rocket came up to me and caught me in her arms.

"I can't believe after all the time's I've saved your ass people still consider me you're sidekick!" She yelled over the loud wind.

"I can still kick your ass! Don't forget that day in the hospital!" I said with a smirk as I held onto her neck tightly.

"I'm considering dropping you now." She said. My smirk dropped.

"Nevermind." I said with a serious face. She laughed. We slowly started descending until we were on the ground. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand.

**Emily's POV**

"Candice, teleport the object." I said into my white G-Shock watch. A couple of seconds later the car appeared.

"I'm started to really think about stealing that watch." Natasha said as we started walking towards my black lamborghini. We opened our doors and got in the car. I turned the ignition and started driving.

"If you touch Candice I will cut you." I said jokingly.

"I still kicked your ass." Natasha said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"So, whats the game plan going in here? Guns blazing, explosives, sniping?' I asked her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, idiot. Stealth. Its quicker and less messy." The redhead said to me.

"You know how bad I am at stealth." I said with a sad face.

"Yeah I know Emily, people can hear you breathing from a mile away. Lets just think of this as practice." I nodded my head in agreement.

**Alison's POV**

"Hey Spencer?" I called for the brunette.

"Yeah whats up Alison?" Spencer asked me.

"Is Emily more dreamy than me?" I asked her.

"Oh god yes. Emily is one sexy girl. I'm straight and even I'd tap that. She's got those sparkly brown eyes. She's got those abs, and when she smiles you can see those little dimples. Plus she's really sweet and she's a master a pick up lines." Spencer said gushing over Emily.

"Is Natasha more dreamy than me?" I asked her.

"Natasha isn't dreamy. She's just one of those girls who's drop dead sexy. But it's not just her looks, she's got a brain too. And smart is the sexiest thing ever." Spencer said.

"Am I dreamy?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't call you that...You're pretty. You're like the type of girl someone could take home to meet their parents." Spencer said. I sighed. She sat down next to me. "Listen Alison, I guarantee that you do not have to worry about Natasha. Sure, her and Emily flirt a lot but it's all harmless. Emily likes you a lot. You've got that girl next door look and personality. Plus Emily isn't looking for a supermodel. She's looking for something real. Thats why she dated Skye and thats why she likes you." Spencer said to me seriously. I smiled at her a little.

"Thank you." I said to her sincerely. She smiled again and got up and left. I got up and grabbed my bag. My laptop wasn't in there. Shit, it was probably in Emily's room. I got up and went in Emily's room. The bed was unmade of course. I made my way over to it. I started fixing the sheets. I picked up one of the pillows to fluff it and a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up. I started reading it.

**Dear Emily, **

**I think you should know something. HYDRA is back in business. They are planning to strike SHIELD. We are going to have to do something. You and I. And Coulson and Marin, and Hastings. And definitely Alison, she's a keeper. We need to form an alliance with members of SHIELD that we trust. I don't trust Toby, or Mona. I left this under your pillow instead of telling you because we don't ever know who's listening. HYDRA and SHIELD are everywhere. This was the safest way to let you know. After you read this you need to burn it. If anyone else reads this, it could be fatal. Agent Victoria Hand is going to be coming on the plane soon. Make sure you are prepared. **

I read it over and over again trying to understand it. What was HYDRA? Alison examined everything about the piece of lined paper. It had been folded and creased a lot, which meant Emily had read it. She immediately put the letter back where it was and went looking for her laptop. She found it and left the room only to be encountered by Phil. "What were you doing in there Alison?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just getting my laptop." I said to him casually, trying to not look guilty. He nodded and walked off, but not before eying me suspiciously. I took a deep breath and walked off. I got on my computer to do some investigating.

**Emily's POV**

"Natasha can you please hurry the hell up?" I asked her as we snuck through the empty neon lighted corridor. I looked back at her.

"I'm coming Emily, hold the hell up." She said as she picked up her speed. She was next to me in seconds. We walked into one of the rooms and saw a bunch of medical supplies.

"The drug we're looking for is G-325." I said to her as I looked through one of the many medical cabinets. She nodded in agreement.

"Tonight is the night we tell Coulson." Natasha said. I sighed. She was right we had been putting it off for far too long, the longer we waited the more powerful HYDRA would get and the more vulnerable SHIELD would get.

"Okay." I said simply. Suddenly the door flew open causing Natasha and I too look in that direction.

"Freeze!" One of the many men said. They had guns and vests and helmets. "Don't tell me what to do you fucking dickwad!" I yelled at one of them. Natasha laughed. One of them shot me in the stomach. Natasha gasped. I touched the wound it was bloody. I really hoped I still had some healing aid in me. I fell to the ground. I backed up against the wall.

"Oh you son's of bitches." Natasha said. She raised her fists in a fighting position.

"I will shoot both of you if you don't surrender!" Another one of the men yelled.

"Surrender Natasha it isn't worth the fight. We'll get out of it." I said weakly. Then I blacked out.

**I decided to change my writing style up a bit for this chapter. Let me know how you liked the different POV's. So looks like Emily and Natasha are in trouble. HYDRA? Whats that? Any Predictions? Let me know what you think about this chapter. **

**-Angel **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**EMILY'S POV **

We were tied to the ceiling by our wrists. I was still bleeding but I was healing slowly, and painfully. "We have to get out of here." I said weakly. I could feel Natasha rolling her eyes even though I wasn't looking at her.

"No Emily, we should totally stay here and be tortured for the rest of our lives." She said in an overly sarcastic tone of voice.

"Natasha you may be old as hell but that doesn't mean you can talk to me like I'm five." I said with a weak smile.

"Old as hell? Emily I'm 23." She said. I didn't respond. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Ian Quinn. He had a sly smile on his face.

"Emily its great to see you again. Agent Romanoff, I don't believe I've had the pleasure. I'm glad I get to meet both halves of Emilisha at the same time!" He said with a smile.

"Shut up, and I think you need a new hairstyle. That combover really isn't making you look any younger." Natasha said. He smiled and pulled out a pocket knife. He opened it slowly. He stepped over closer to her.

"I don't think you'll be making jokes after I cut you." He said. I got angry.

"If you touch her I swear to god I will kill you!" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"I get why you're mad kid. You want to protect your beloved Natasha...I will let both of you leave with your lives if you help me out." He said, putting the pocket knife back in his pocket. I like money. And I think the whole world would love to see both of you ladies do a little make out session." He said.

"Or..you just want to enjoy your last boner before hitting 90." I said with a smile. He took a gun out of his belt. He pointed it at Natasha.

"You may be able to heal but she's a different story." Ian said.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Emily yelled. Ian smiled. He put the gun down for a second. He got out his phone.

"I'm going to record you guys, I will be holding a gun so don't try anything stupid when I untie you." He said. Both of us nodded. "Ropes, release." He said. The roped released us. He was already holding the gun from behind the camera.

"Hello world, we are Emily and Natasha. World class hero's." I said seriously with a smile on my face.

"We are going to give you guys a little treat. Brought to you by Ian Quinn." Natasha said. She grabbed my face and kissed me roughly. After three seconds she released. Ian smiled and immediately posted it. Natasha crane kicked the gun out of his hands. She grabbed his wrist and slammed him against the cold hard tile floor.

"Say anything and I'll chop you dick off and make you eat it." Natasha said harshly. "Where is the G-325?" She questioned him.

"Ughh you little whores...I could have gotten a pro filmer out here and you guys could have made a porno." He said. She lifted him by the head and smashed his skull onto the ground.

"Where is it?!" I yelled at him.

"There! Its in the little shelve. The combination is Dr. 69." He admitted.

"Perv." I said as I hobbled over to it. I gathered all 26 of the vials.

"You only need one." He said.

"With scum like you around I'll need a lot of it." I said putting them in my suit compartments. "Let's get out of here." I said. Natasha shot him in the foot.

"Just to make sure you can't get up and follow us." She said with a smirk. We snuck out of the building. I tossed her the keys to the car so she could drive. I got my phone out.

"Coulson, open up the cargo hold. We're on our way in there." I said to him.

"Sure thing. But be prepared for a lot of questions. Agent Victoria Hand is here along with other agents." He said before hanging up.

"Hand is there." I said to Natasha. I could see she became nervous.

"She must know HYDRA is back." Natasha said as she continued turning the steering wheel, only occasionally taking her eyes off the road to look at me.

"If she does she probably suspects our unit. I mean Phil is always going against protocol, and so are we. It would be disturbing if she didn't think we were involved." I said.

"Do you think Jemma Simmons is going to be there?" Natasha asked me.

"I sure hope so, she's a danm good biochemist. Plus she's got that cute and funny British accent. Natasha laughed.

"I bet you could convince her to stay." Natasha pointed out. "I mean she loves you, your Shadow. She can be quite the fan girl." I rolled my eyes at the last part.

"I don't think Alison needs another person to be jealous of." I said with a smile.

Phil's POV  
>Victoria continued talking nonsense. There was no way HYDRA was back. She suddenly pulled two guns out and pointed it at them. "Victoria what the hell?" I asked her.<p>

"HYDRA is back and these two agents are apart of the organization." She said. Just in time Emily and Natasha came on the plane.

"Vic put the gun down." Toby said, he still had his hands in the air in a surrender motion.

"Don't call me Vic, its degrading." She said.

"Victoria put the gun down now!" Emily yelled. She took out a gun and pointed it at Victoria.

"Are you with them too?!" She yelled.

"No! And Toby isn't either!" Emily yelled.

"Everyone calm down, let's just sit and talk about this." I said, trying to calm everyone down. This situation was about to blow up, I still wasn't sure if that was literal or not.

"I'm not working with HYDRA." Mona said, I saw her left eye twitch slightly. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her, everyone gasped.

"She's lying." I said. Emily pointed her gun at Mona. Alison suddenly came in the room. "Alison get out." Emily said.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on!" The blonde yelled.

"Mona here is working for HYDRA, a world-wide subversive organization dedicated to global domination." Natasha said.

"And let's not forget Agent Cavnaugh." Agent Hand said. This was getting heated. I didn't know whether or not I believed Toby, I knew that Mona was lying however.

"Who the hell are you?" Victoria asked, pointing the gun at Alison. Emily got angry and so did Natasha, who also pulled her gun out and pointed it at Victoria.

"Get the gun out of her face!" Emily yelled.

"Can everyone put their guns down?" Mona asked.

"Shut up, you don't get to talk." I said seriously. She immediately was quit.

"Who are you!?" Victoria ordered.

"My bed buddy." Emily said with a smirk. I looked at her giving her one of my 'bad choice of words' look. "And she's also a SHIELD agent. Now get the gun out of her face or I will kill you." Emily said seriously.

Alison put her fingers in a gun symbol. "Pew, pew, pew." She said. We all put our guns down and just looked at her. "I'm sorry, its just I don't have a gun and I wanted to be apart of the action." She said. Emily smiled at the blonde.

"Take both of them to interrogation rooms." Victoria ordered. Officer's came in and hauled them off. "Phil, go to your office. I'll be there in a second." She said. I walked away.

EMILY POV  
>"Nice to see you haven't changed at all." Victoria said to me. I smiled at her. Even though her methods and tactics were a lot different than most, she still managed to be a decent person.<p>

"Same to you." I said. Victoria smirked and turned to Natasha.

"Romanoff." She said in a respectful way.

"Hand." Natasha said back.

"And annoying child." She said to Alison. "Agent Marin has gone missing and I want you off of this plane." She said. Hanna had gone missing while we were gone?

"You can't kick her off like that. She can help find Hanna." I argued.

"Agent Romanoff, what's your professional opinion on her being on this plane?" Hand asked. Alison and I both looked at Natasha.

"She's not needed for this mission." Natasha said. I looked at her shocked, and so did Alison. Now that was an unexpected betrayal.

"Get off now." Hand said before walking away. Natasha walked away too.

"You're going to be okay Alison." I said. I went into my pocket and retrieved about 200 dollars and the keys to my car. "Take this, figure out where she is." I said.

"You're giving me shadow?" She asked me with a surprised face. I smiled at her.

"Yes and if there's a scratch on it I might start regretting that I didn't let Hand blow your head off." I said jokingly. She playfully punched me on the arm. She started walking away. I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back towards me. "Promise me you'll be careful." I said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I promise." She started leaning in and I did the same, but then Spencer interrupted me.

"We have good news." She said.

"Bye Ali." I said running after Spencer. We ran into the lab were Skye was hooked up to all different types of wires and was in some type of chamber.

"Its a hyperbaric chamber. We put in a dose of that drug and not only has brain activity shown up but we also have a couple of heart beats per minute. I smiled and wiped a tear out of my eye. I hugged Spencer.

"So is she gonna make it?" I asked with a large amount of hope.

"Yes, that's very likely at this point." The other brunette said. I hugged her again. I walked out of the lab and into the cockpit. Natasha was in the drivers seat and I sat in the passenger seat.

"What the hell?! Why'd you do that to Alison? Do you hate her that much?! She could've helped find Hanna.!" I yelled in anger. The older woman just continued staring and navigating the plane completely ignoring me. "Can you hear me Natasha?!" I yelled. She finally looked at me. 

"Alison can't work in this environment, with all of these people looking over her shoulder. This is how Alison works, she works her best privately. This is the best way to get Hanna back." Natasha said. My mouth dropped. I should have expected something like this from her. She's a genius.

"You tricked Hand?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and I tricked you. And Alison, and Victoria Hand. I think Maria Hill would be proud of me." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and she'd be jealous because even she wouldn't be able to pull off something like that." I said, still amazed with her skills. Natasha really knew how to get around and trick members of SHIELD it was cool and scary all at once. I looked out the window of the plane.

"How bad do you think this HYDRA thing is going to get?" I asked her out of the blue. She looked at me sadly.

"I think its going to get really bad, I think a lot of people are going to die. Maybe people on this team, people are going to be traitors. Just like Mona and Toby. HYDRA is going to destroy us, and tear us down, and possibly cause us to lose all hope. But SHIELD was created to fight and destroy Hydra, so we need to do our jobs." She said honestly. Thats what I admired and loved most about Natasha. She was brutally honest, even though the truth could be devastating.

"I have good news about Skye, she's going to make it. She's got brain activity, and her heart is beating slowly." I said with a smile. Natasha smiled at me. "Where is agent May?" I asked.

"I'm not sure where the wannabe me is at the moment. Probably hiding in her room practicing yoga and Tai Chi." She said, I rolled my eyes. May and natasha always got into it, but once Melinda attacked Natasha, lets just say May was out of action for a while, a long while.

"Oh cut her some slack, I mean you did put her out of action for a long time." I pointed out.

"Well, all I have to say about that is it turns out the Calvary is a big fraud." Natasha said. May had taken out about 20 trained assassins in some type of mission with Phil and other agents. I didn't know much about it, only the very little amount of information that Phil had told me.

"I guess so." I said wanting to change the subject. There was a knock on the cockpit door. "Who do you think that is?" I asked slowly getting up.

"Frosty the snowman." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and got up to open the door. I opened it and saw no other than Jemma Simmons. I smiled at her.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked in a polite tone. She pulled me in for a friendly hug.

"Nothing much, just trying not to go barmy." She said in her thick british accent. I laughed. I was just going to pretend I knew what the hell 'barmy' meant.

"Likewise, I see you are still as adorable and cute as ever." I complimented.

"Oh stop it you, you're making me blush." She said, her face flushed. I smiled at that.

"Can you guys take this conversation my grandmother would have had with me as a child somewhere else? Its hurting my ears to hear the amount of compliments and love in the air." Natasha said. I rolled my eyes at her antics, she was always such a hard ass.

"Hello Black Widow!" Jemma said with an excitement that was rather unsettling.

"5...4...3…" She started counting I knew what that meant, she was about to blow up.

"Alright come on Jemma." I said quickly dragging Jemma out of the room.

"Well she's rather parsimonious." Jemma pointed out. I knew reading the dictionary as a teenager would pay off, I actually understood her smart talk!

"She's not mean, she's just stressed out about this whole HYDRA thing. Most of the time she's a really dope 's agreed to stay on this plane with me. Now we just need one more person to replace Agent Cavanaugh." I said the last part with sadness and grief. I couldn't believe he and Mona were working for HYDRA. I would interrogate him later on for sure.

"Really? Another person?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, would you like to join? I mean you're the best biochemist in SHIELD, possibly in the world. And we could really use your help." I said with a small smile. She basically jumped into my arms.

"I would love too." She said with glee. I loved Jemma, she was so bubbly and filled with love and energy. It was impossible not to love her. She was an amazing friend.

"Great, I'll get May to show you around." I said.

"Emily come to the lab! We have something you'd love to see!" Spencer said over the intercom. Skye was awake! She had to be! I rushed to the lab to see Skye sitting up on a hospital bed.

"Skye...you're alive." I said in disbelief. She smiled her signature smile at me.

"I guess I am alive...So are you just gonna stand there looking at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes? Or are you going to come over here and give me a hug?" She asked with a genuine smile. I walked over there and hugged her tightly.

"I am never going to let anyone else hurt you Skye, I promise." I said into the hug. She squeezed me tighter.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Em." She said. I pulled away from her and sat on the side of the bed neck to her. I grabbed both of her hands and brought them closer to me and held them and drew circles on her right hand. I looked deep into her brown eyes.

"I swear to you Skye, I am going to protect you. No matter what I have to do. And I will find Ezra Fitz and kill him. I am going to be here for you, always." Emily said. Skye brought Emily in for a hug.

**What did you guys think? Sorry I haven't really been able to update, I've been busy with finals. But I'm on break and I will be updating pretty frequently. Next chapter you will see what Alison is up too. Where's Hanna? Oh, and a quick tip, if you want to better understand this story I suggest watching season one of 'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D' its on Netflix. I also have some exciting news for those of you who read 'Supernatural Little Liars' there will be a sequel released sometime next week. Also if you want to know what Skye, Jemma, Phil, and May look like search the characters on 'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D' on google and you'll see what they look like. **

**-Angel **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9  
><strong> ****

_**Spencer's POV  
><strong>_"Jemma, over 89 percent of her brain is active. Don't you think that's a little off. On average humans brains only have about 10 percent or less of their brain active." I said to the British brunette.

"It is a tad little peculiar isn't it?" She said while looking through her chart. "I think Skye needs some time to just rest, and relax. Maybe her brain is so hyperactive because she just woke up from the dead with some miracle drug." She said. Jeez, this woman was a genius. "And actually my brain is 14 percent active." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Your right, I should have thought of that. I keep thinking that I'm a doctor, but I'm just an engineer." I said truthfully. I honestly felt inferior to Jemma. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and most of all sweet. I was strict and sarcastic.

"Oh Spencer, your a genius too. You're the sharpest person I know. You after all the inventor of the hyperbaric chamber." She said to me. I smiled, and returned to looking at Skye's information hologram. "Plus you invented the holotable and managed to build a perfectly functioning prototype of it in just six days." She said. I smiled. That was true.

"Thanks Jemma." I said. She just smiled for a response. Oh god the way she said the '_Spencer'_ like '_Spensah' _drove me crazy. She was so cute. I was totally crushing on her, but who am I kidding. She didn't feel the same way.

_**ALISON'S POV**_  
>I managed to hack into Hanna's assets. It had shown that she had taken 10 grand out of her bank account about 4 hours ago. I hacked camera's in the entire state of California. I searched the database's for her face and had seen her face pop up on a street camera in San Jose, California. Oh hell yes! I had always wanted to go to the Silicon Valley. So many major tech companies where based in San Jose and in the surrounding area. There was Oracle, Apple, Cisco, Twitter, Netflix…maybe I can hack Netflix and get myself a free account. That's definitely what I'll be doing after I find Hanna. I picked up my phone and called Emily.<p>

"Hey, I found a hit on Hanna in San Jose California. She was just walking around on the camera bases that I found her on. She didn't look to be in any type of danger." I said, as I continued to break Netflix's hundreds of encryption codes.

"Oh okay. I'll let activate the SHIELD brain activity hacker." She said to me. I raised my eyebrows at what she said.

"Brain activity hacker?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, we installed it in her brain. Considering her IQ score is higher than Spencer's and Jemma's combined, but she displays rather stupid behaviors we implanted this device in her head, to try and see if maybe she was working for another organization." She said.

"Is she?" I asked carefully.

"No." She said, I heard typing on the line and figured she was turning it on. "Hanna is actually going to see her…her…her child." Emily said.

"Hanna has a kid?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and apparently this kid has…brain Cancer." She said. I could almost hear her brain working.

"What?" I asked her.

"The G-325…" She said, I heard her get up and move stuff around. "There is one vile missing." She said. I instantly panicked. Jemma Simmons and Spencer hadn't tested it yet.

"I don't think I can get there soon enough." I said honestly.

"That's okay. Just get in the car and drive back to base." Emily said before hanging up. I took one last bite of my glaze donut and hurried out of the small cafe with my stuff and got in Emily's car.

"Candice drive me back to base." I said, not wanting to drive because I really wanted to finish hacking Netflix.

"No." She said, in her heavy British accent. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Candice, drive me now." I said, a little more seriously.

"No, I only take orders from Emily." She said seriously. I closed my laptop.

"Well, you take orders from me now too." I said. "Drive me back to base." I said once more. She literally laughed.

"No, drive yourself. And by the way I am totally team 'Emilsha'." She said. I hit the steering wheel in frustration. Emilsha wasn't even a real fucking thing!

"God! Why can't everyone see that its not real?! That's like shipping Spongebob and Patrick!" I yelled.

"Spongebob and Patrick actually isn't a romantic ship paring in most cases. Its more of a friendship thing." She corrected me. I hit the steering wheel in anger again. This time the air bag came out and hit me hard. "You really shouldn't hit this car Alison. I don't think Emily would like that very much." The British beauty said.

"I swear I'm going to burn down every Victoria's secret in the world." I muttered, trying to remove myself from the grip of the air bag.

"I don't think Emily would appreciate that either considering that's where she buys most of the lingerie for Natasha." Candice said.

"She does not buy lingerie for her!" I yelled.

"Well maybe not. But she certainly bought it for someone who isn't you." Candice said before clicking off.

"Bitch!" I yelled back finally. I managed to stuff the airbag back into its compartment. Who knew that was possible? I drove to the base. I got there in about an hour. I drove the car onto the plane and then got off.

"So what are we gonna do about this Hanna thing?" I asked Emily.

"We can't do anything. Victoria doesn't know anything about the drug, and we can't have the rest of SHIELD finding out. So we're just going to have to wait until Agent Marin returns and I will consult her about it in private." Emily said.

"Your car is okay by the way." I said. She smiled.

"I don't care about that car. I care about you. I contacted Candice to give me a progress report on you, and she told me you were quite rude to her." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"She said she was team Natasha." I said, in anger. Emily chuckled. She pulled me down to sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms around my hips. She kissed my shoulder gently.

"Everyone is on team Natasha. Except for me…and maybe Skye." I felt a pang of jealously when she mentioned her.

"Who's team is she on?" I asked trying to not sound like a jealous freak.

"She's team Alison. I talked to her earlier about how she feels about you and she said she thought you would be good for me." Emily said. I smiled.

"Then what does that make us?" I asked her.  
>"I don't know…what do you call someone you've slept with, kissed, and flirted with?" She asked.<p>

"I don't know…a couple." I suggested.

"I guess we're a couple then." She said. I got off her lap and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"I gotta go finish this hack." I said, referring to the Netflix hack. She rolled her eyes with a smile, and then went back yo typing on her computer.

"Agent Dilaurentis to the lab please." Jemma Simmons said. I put my laptop down in annoyance and started walking in that direction. I really wanted to finish the hack. I walked into the lab.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"There is someone who wants to speak with you." She said. "And she won't take no for an answer." Jemma finished.

"Skye?" I whispered. Jemma simply nodded. Jemma handed me a hairbrush. "What's this for?" I asked.

"Brush up a little Ali. You look like a 13 year old cracked up version of Taylor Swift." Why the hell was everyone insulting me. I took the brush and brushed my hair slightly before heading into Skye's room. She was watching family guy.

"Hey Skye."I said sitting down in a chair, looking nervously at her. She turned off the TV and looked at me, with an intimidating look on her face.

"So…Word around here says your looking to go out with the bae." She said, okay now I was scared shitless. "What exactly are your intentions?" She asked me. I was literally shaking.

"To..uh..make her happy." I said. She looked at me, and leaned over towards me.

"You smell like fear." She leaned in closer to me. "I don't like fear." She finally said. I started playing with my fingers nervously. She suddenly started laughing out loud. I looked at her cautiously.

"What's so funny?" I asked getting uncomfortable with not knowing what was going on.

"You looked like you were about shit yourself." She said wiping a tear from her eye. Suddenly Jemma came in laughing.

"You were in on it too?" I asked in surprise. She just shrugged. She high fived Skye.

"Of course I was. I love a jolly good laugh. Did you really think Skye would scare me? I mean, look at that precious little face." She said pinching Skye's cheeks in an admiration fashion.

"But we did both want to talk to you about Emily." Skye said, getting serious.

"Yeah, both Skye and I have known Emily for a very, very long time. And we just want to make sure you don't have any other intentions in mind when it comes to her." Jemma said. I smiled at how protective they were of her.

"No, I honestly really like Emily. I think she has this like magical amount of class and she says all the right things at the right time. Its hard not to like her." I said honestly. Emily did this thing where she raked her hair back and it looked really sexy. Plus Emily had an amazing rack. And she was super funny and smart.

"Good. I'm glad Emily has moved on from me and onto someone as dope as you." Skye said. I smiled.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to have your support." I said.

"Yeah…get out now please." Skye said. She retrieved her TV remote and started back to watching Family Guy.

_**EMILY'S POV**_  
>"Agent Vanderwall, or shall I call you…Agent backstabber bitch?" I asked her as I sat down at the interrogation room table across from her.<p>

"Wow Emily, you usually really know how to come up with comebacks and stick it to people but…I'm disappointed." She said with a sad smirk.

"Fine. Why don't you cut the crap and tell me why your working for HYDRA and what HYDRA'S agenda is." I said, leaning over to her intimidatingly.

"I wouldn't tells you in a million years Emily. Why don't you go back to be every girls 'girl toy'." She said. I laughed.

"Are you upset because you're the only girl in the world who couldn't get any of the wolf?" I asked her with a smirk.

"No, not in the least." She said. "In fact I'm glad I didn't get to hook up with you, it saved me the trouble of having to fake an orgasm." Mona said. Shit, that hit me right in the heart. No girl had ever had too fake an orgasm with me...or did they?

"Well, I wouldn't be talking about my ability to pleasure. I mean, the only days you ever get asked out on a date is on April 1st." I said with a smirk.

"Wow Em, I almost laughed. I forgot you're fairly good at one liners." Mona said.

"Enough with the games Mona. You are going to tell me everything you know about HYDRA or I will be forced to subject you too the ultimate punishment." I said seriously.

"Go ahead. Nothing will make me budge." She said. I smiled. I got up from the chair and retrieved the speaker and the Ipod. I brought them back over to the table and started scrolling through the device. "What are you doing?" She asked me. I smiled.

"So...I'm gonna let you choose which song to listen to over, and over, and over again. Baby by the Biebs, What makes you beautiful by One Direction, Call me maybe, Shake it Off, or Friday by Rebbeca Black." I said with a smile. Her confident smirk immediately subsided.

"Fine. Give me Call me Maybe." She said. I smiled.

"You'll be a gonner within two hours." I said. I hooked up the IPod up to the speaker and put the song on repeat. I left the room. I made my way over to Toby's room. I opened the door and sat down at the table. I could tell he had been crying.

"I swear..I swear I didn't do anything." He said as he sniffled.

"Toby, I want to believe you, I really do. But, I can't do that. Right now, Mona is rotting away in her room, being forced to listen to Call Me Maybe over and over again. I don't want the same fate for you." I said honestly.

"Seriously Emily, I didn't betray SHIELD. This is the only family I have left. I wouldn't throw that away for some stupid bullshitting organization whose prime objective is to spread havoc, and take down SHIELD!" He yelled. I had a small ounce of trust that I had left in him, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"I'm going to have to bring in Natasha." I said as I got up to leave.

"No please! I swear I'm innocent!" He yelled in tears. Everyone was scared of Natasha. She wasn't just the master of interrogations, she was the master of administering fear in people. She has kicked my ass countless times, and I had powers. Imagine what she could do to someone line Toby.

"I'm sorry Toby. But it needs to be done." I said as I walked out and closed the door. I took a deep breath. I believed Toby, but I couldn't let that crowd my judgment. I was going to need someone to properly interrogate him. And that was Natasha. I got a notification that the cargo door was being opened. I walked over to the area to be greeted by Hanna.

"Sorry, I got a little lost doing so shopping." She lied as she walked over to me. I smiled at her.

"I know that you're lying Hanna. But I can't do anything about it because that would mean exposing the G-325 to Victoria Hand and possibly the rest of SHIELD." I said, still keeping a smile on my face. I leaned in to whisper something into her ear. "I don't care if you're child is on their death bed. If you ever touch, or think about touching the G-325 I will not hesitate to make you wish you never joined SHIELD." I said before starting to walk off.

"How is that fair?! How Emily? Please explain to me how thats fair!" She yelled at me, making me turn around to her.

"How is what fair Hanna?" I asked her in curiosity.

"You get too use your little drug on your Ex-girlfriend to bring her back. But I can't use it too make my dying son better!" She yelled. She had a point, now I felt guilty. "You are a pretty big hypocrite. And what the hell is with you lately? Going around bossing me around like I'm you're sidekick!" She yelled.

"Agent Marin, you will obey my orders. I outrank you. Remind me what level operative you are again." I said.

"Four." She said.

"Yeah, thats right. So it leaves me wondering why you aren't obeying the orders of a level eight operative. Now Hanna, I suggest you follow my orders and walk the hell away before I expel you're badge." I said seriously.

"Do it Emily! Give me an easy way out of this crap. So that I can go see my kid. Take it!" She yelled at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I encourage following the yellow brick road." I said before walking off from her. It was time I got my mojo back. With HYDRA running around I had to toughen up, SHIELD had to toughen up. We were going to need to be an actual team.

"That was a little rough." Agent May said, scarring me a little. I looked at her with surprise.

"I need to be tougher." I said honestly. She sat down on a chair.

"If SHEILD wants to survive HYDRA, we don't need someone who is the source of lifting everyone up, and giving pep talks, and making everyone laugh, turning into some overly tough douchebag." She said. She had a point. "You aren't meant to be tough and mean and cold. You are the light of our squad. Plus we all need some one liner's from you every once in a while." She finished.

"Thank you Melinda. I'll remember that." I said as I walked off. I walked over to Skye's door. It was closed. I brought my hand up to knock, but then I brought it down. I wouldn't know what to say even if I went in there. Then I looked at Alison's door. I walked over to it and knocked. I heard a quiet come in. I went inside the room to see Alison on her computer.

"Hey, I heard you had a talk with Skye and Jemma." I said with a knowing smile. She looked up from her computer with a smirk.

"And who told you that?" She asked me. By this time I had made my way over to the couch, moving her legs so that I could sit down, but then placing them back on my lap.

"No one told me actually. I was just assuming. Skye and Jemma give everyone the third degree." I said. She closed her laptop, and focused her attention to me.

"It was actually okay. They basically just told me that they care a lot about you, and they just made sure that I wasn't going to hurt you." Alison said. I smiled at how protective they were of me.

"I'm glad. We are gonna need all the help we can get on this plane. We've got Coulson, the fatherly figure. Then there's Melinda, the tough but caring mothering figure. Then there's Natasha, the badass ass and kicking girl, but also a good friend. Spencer is an engineer who still manages to make us all feel smart. Then Jemma, she's a biochemist. And she makes everyone smile, but you shouldn't underestimate her pretty face. She really knows how to kick some ass." I said, listing all the people on our team.

"What I am?" Alison asked with a teasing smirk.

"You Alison, are what most people like to call a wild card. I never know what you're gonna do. Thats really hot and scary all at the same time." I said honestly. She smiled at me, and moved so that she was sitting on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You have me feeling some type of way Emily." She said. I smirked.

"Does it start with a H and end in a Y?" I asked her. She laughed. She leaned in so that her forehead was resting on mine.

"No, you actually make me feel really special. And I haven't felt that way in a really long time." Alison said to me. I smiled and kissed her cheek. She slid off my lap and stood up. She grabbed my hand and led me to the bed.

"What are we about to do?" I asked her.

"Cuddle." She simply said as we both climbed into her bed.

"Sounds fun." I said as I embraced her. She smelled like Vanilla. Crap! I was smelling her again! Get your shit together Fields!

_**JEMMA'S POV**_

I was working on creating some stupid antiserum. Lately my work had been the work of an imbecile. Even if I did succeed on creating this antiserum I would have to disambiguate how it actually worked and that was the hardest part. I started carefully putting the materials away. I took of my protective goggles and gloves and sat in the lab stool, having a look of disappointment on my face. Suddenly Spencer came in with two bottles of water. She handed me one. She was so sweet and pulchritudinous. And no, that wasn't a disease. It meant she was breath taking. Which was true. But, Spencer would never be interested in me that way. "Tough day in the lab?" She asked me. I opened the bottle of water and took a sip before answering.

"A little bit. I couldn't create this antiserum and it stressed me out." I said honestly. I bet Spencer never had a hard time creating things.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I couldn't really come up with any idea's of what my next project was going to be. I couldn't decide if it was going to be a new advanced type of weaponry or if i should create a type of shield that matches the power and capacity of Captain America's shield." She said. Well, I take back what I thought earlier. She did have bad days in the lab.

"Well, that helps me implement the idea that I'm not as stupid as I think I am." I said. She looked at me funny.

"Are you kidding me Jemma? You are a prodigy. If people knew how intelligent you were it would literally frighten them. It scares me." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you Spencer." I said, blushing at her compliments. She just smiled for a response.

"I did make one discovery today though." She said to me with a smile.

"What's that?" I asked her curiously.

"You can't say 'Tater Tots' aggressively. Try it." Spencer said. I laughed. It was cute discovery.

"Tater tots!" I yelled. Spencer laughed. I laughed too, it didn't sound aggressive at all.

"See, its literally impossible." She said. I laughed once again.

"Thank you Spencer, I really needed a good laugh." I said.

"Its cool...I actually had a question for you though." Spencer said. I looked at her, with a face that said continue. "Are you and Skye like, you know, together?" She asked her. I laughed so hard.

"Oh god no. Emily would kill me. Skye is off limits to almost everyone. Plus she isn't really my type." I said.

"What is your type then?" Spencer asked. This was my chance to make it obvious that I liked her.

"Uh, tall, brunette, brown eyes, I also like really raspy voices, smart, I usually go for engineers as well." I said obviously. She looked at me in surprise. She stepped over closer to me. She put her phone on the table. She then pulled me in for a kiss, it took me a couple of seconds to reciprocate, but when I realized what was happening I returned the favor. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her in closer, not even knowing that was possible. This moment we were sharing was nothing less than perfect. I didn't just feel butterflies going off in my stomach. I felt fireworks.

_**Phil's POV**_

"Why the hell is everyone in love on this plane?" Natasha asked me. We were looking at Spencer and Jemma having a moment.

"I'm not sure. Maybe its Emily being back." I said.

"Yeah, maybe it is Emily." Skye suddenly said.

"Are you still in love with her?" I asked Skye. She looked at me with one of her signature smiles.

"I'm always going to be in love with Emily. But a relationship with her isn't healthy right now, and I don't think it ever will be." Skye said. "I'm happy for her and Alison. She's a cool chick. Plus she can hack us all free Netflix accounts." Skye said. I rolled my eyes, if only they knew what Alison really was. Alison was part Asgardian. That meant that she was strong, and smart, she just didn't realize it yet. I didn't know if her not realizing that was a good or a bad thing. Maybe a mixture of both.

I noticed Natasha staring at Skye...Damn, if Natasha hooks up with Skye that was going to be hell upon us. "No! No hooking up with each other! Hell no. If either of you are seen alone together in a weird looking situation there will be consequences. No." I said seriously.

"I was just looking at how nice her eyebrows looked. I was deciding whether or not to compliment her on them." Natasha said.

"Awe, Natasha. Thanks I've always loved you're red hair." She said. Natasha smirked.

"No smirking!" I yelled. They both rolled their eyes. Suddenly my com came on.

"This is Agent Coulson." I said seriously.

"This is Colonel Furry. I'm going to need you to kick Victoria off that plane, to make room for me." He said. I smiled.

"It would be my pleasure sir." I said before clicking off. "Both of you, kick all of them out, and start getting people to help clean shit up. Furry is coming, so lets get this done." I said.

**Sorry for the sucky chapter. I've been sick out of my mind and I feel like utter shit. How was everyone's Christmas and what did you guys get? So one of you requested Spencer and Jemma getting together, so I did it. I really do consider all suggestions. Also...next chapter we see Fury and more info on HYDRA, and what happens too Toby and Mona, and a very special scene with *Drumroll please* THOR! What do you guys think Spencer and Jemma? I honestly think they are super adorable with all their big words and such.**

**-Angel **


End file.
